Un Amor Verdadero
by Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku
Summary: Sakura se va a vivir junto con sus padres a Japón. Entra al instituto villa de la hoja y comienza a hacer nuevos amigos, pero al conocer el grupo de Itachi y Sasuke se da cuenta de muchas cosas, y una de ellas implica lo que sucedió en su pasado hace pocos años y que fue lo que hizo que algunos del grupo cambiaran. SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada esta historia ya la había subido hace unos meses, solo que la cancelé por problemas personales y todo eso. Pero ahora que me animé a subirlo de nuevo, nada me detiene a volver a cancelarlo.**_

_**Hay algunas cosillas que quité y que metí, son muy pocas. También corregí mi ortografía, si me falto alguna fue porque lo hice con algo de prisa. **_

_**Sin más aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mí historia. Espero que les guste y la acepten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, una chica de dieciséis años de edad, con un rostro muy fino y facciones delicadas; sus ojos de un bello color jade. Sus cabellos son de un extraño, pero hermoso color rosa claro. A Sakura le fascina cuidar mucho su cabello, siempre lo tiene muy sedoso y bien cuidado; hay días en que lo amarra con una cola de caballo o simplemente un listón del color que combine con su vestuario. Sin embargo Sakura no es arrogante cuando se trata del físico, a pesar de tener una figura esbelta y muy bien cuidada. Se podría decir que la peli rosa es diferente a aquellas chicas que se preocupan por lo que dirán las personas de ellas. A la ojijade no le interesa lo que digan de ella, solo ignora a la gente que habla a sus espaldas.

Una cosa que más detesta es ir de compras; cuando su madre la invita, ella sólo rechaza la oferta, pues no le gusta gastar dinero en alguna prenda que sabe que jamás usará, es algo ilógico comprar a lo tonto y gastar dinero en eso.

Sakura vivía en Francia, aunque su nacionalidad es japonesa, pues sus padres y ella nacieron ahí, solamente se fueron a vivir a Francia por el trabajo de su padre. Ella estudiaba en uno de los mejores colegios de ese país. Tiene muchos privilegios y es muy consentida ya que al ser hija única le dan todo lo que ella quiere, aunque nunca les pide mucho a sus padres, ya que sólo ocupa lo necesario cuando en realidad lo necesita.

Sus padres han decidido irse a vivir a Japón, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha, ya que a su papá le habían ofrecido un mejor trabajo del que tenía antes, era una excelente oportunidad para ellos, aparte de regresar a su país natal, y por fin Sakura conocería donde nació.

No tomaron en cuenta la opinión de Sakura; de que si quería irse a otro lugar a vivir, solamente le dijeron que guardara todas sus pertenencias, por que se irían a vivir a Japón. Por supuesto que Sakura no tuvo ningún problema ya que no dejaba mucho en Francia pues no tenía amigos o al menos ella no consideraba a nadie como su amigo. Simplemente acepto, solo pensaba en cómo iba a ser su nueva vida; si sería como en Francia sin ningún amigo o tendría mejor vida. Claro, que el dinero no era problema, lo único que le afectaba era no tener con quien platicar, al no tener alguna persona con quien expresarse, solamente ella ya no quería estar sola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cap. 1**_

_**.**_

Después de un largo viaje desde Francia hasta Japón, la ojijade estaba sumamente cansada, lo único que necesitaba era descansar un poco ya que mañana iniciaba su nueva vida en Japón y entraba al instituto _"Villa de la Hoja"_. Aparte de que aún tenía que arreglar sus cosas e instalarse completamente en su habitación. Se tomó un rápido baño para después salir y ponerse su ropa de dormir que había comprado en Francia unas horas antes, pues se había olvidado de empacar casi la mitad de su armario.

-¡Sakura!-. Escuchó la voz de su madre, quien le gritaba desde la planta baja de su casa.

-¿Sí, mamá?- Contestó la peli rosa algo exasperada del cansancio que tenia, pues sus ojos le dolían a causa del sueño.

El rechinar de la puerta le indicó que su madre había entrado, confirmándolo cuando ella asomó la cabeza viendo parada a una rubia de ojos verde oscuro. Aún no podía lograr que su mamá tocara la puerta antes de entrar, era su costumbre entrar sin permiso, por eso le ponía seguro a la puerta, aunque era obvio que esta vez se le había olvidado.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar, querida?-. Le preguntó sonriéndole maternalmente.

-No, gracias. Lo único que necesito es descansar-. Se preparaba para dormir acomodándose dentro de las colchas.

-¿Segura hija? No has comido casi nada en todo el día-. Seguía insistiendo, porque Sakura no había probado bocado desde la tarde.

-Sí, segura-. Le sonrió.

Cuando su madre por fin salió resignada de que su hija no haya probado bocado; La peli rosa se tapo hasta la cabeza con sus edredones azules y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente, cayendo por fin en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**.**_

.

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El despertador comenzó a sonar despertando a una peli rosa, quien estiró su mano para silenciarlo de un golpe. Sakura se levantó de su cómoda cama y se fue directo a dar una ducha. Cuando salió se puso unos jeans color negro y una blusa de mangas largas color azul ceñido al cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus delineadas curvas bajo la ropa.

Se colocó algunas pulseras de colores no muy llamativos, pues esa era su afición desde pequeña.

La ojijade bajó de su habitación hacia su cocina, del refrigerador tomó una botella con jugo y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio. Metió dos pedazos de pan a la tostadora, sacó todo lo necesario y se dispuso a desayunar. Cuando terminó, agarró su bolso y se fue directo al instituto.

Al llegar, ya no había nadie en los pasillos, la peli rosa caminó hasta donde se suponía que le tocaría su primer clase, se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta del aula. Ahí ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados, aunque todos estaban haciendo alboroto, mientras que el profesor, que era un tipo de cabellera plateada y muy guapo, estaba sentado anotando algunas cosas tranquilamente sin hacer caso a lo que hacían los menores de edad. La peli rosa rodó los ojos por todo lo que había visto y dio un suspiro dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días-. Saludó llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón al momento de abrir la puerta. Suspiró ante eso.

-Tú eres Haruno Sakura, ¿No es así?-. Cuestionó el profesor aún sin mirarla.

-Sí, soy yo-. En ese momento todos los alumnos que hacían ruido, dejaron de hacerlo para quedársele viendo.

-Bien, y ¿Por qué no te presentas?-. Le sonrió animándola a hablar.

-De acuerdo. _Yo no quería hacer esto_-. Pensaba mientras entraba al salón y se paraba enfrente de todos. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar. -Mi nombre es Sakura. Vengo de Francia, lo que más me gusta hacer es tocar algunos instrumentos, amo la música, y… creo que es todo-. Dijo mientras miraba hacia su profesor tratando de ignorar los murmullos.

-Bienvenida Sakura, yo soy tu Sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Espero que te sientas cómoda-. Le sonrió.

-Gracias, Sensei-.

-Siéntate allá-. Señaló un lugar casi hasta atrás.

La peli rosa asintió mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible para que nadie le prestara atención, pero todo fue en vano pues casi todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

Y así paso toda la clase, Sakura no puso casi nada de atención, porque estaba distraída haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno como solía hacerlo cuando estaba aburrida, hasta que terminó la clase agradeciendo al profesor internamente. Sakura salió del aula y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Toda la mañana fue lo mismo; ir, venir sucesivamente de una clase a otra, hasta que tocó la ahora de su clase libre, yéndose donde suponía que estaba la pequeña explanada de la escuela.

Al llegar se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol, sacando un libro que estaba leyendo. _Hasta ahora todo va bien._ Se dijo a sí misma, mientras sus ojos recorrían las líneas del libro sin ponerle mucha atención.

-¡Hola!-. Al escuchar eso, la peli rosa alzó su vista para buscar a la persona que le había hablado. Se encontraba enfrente de ella mirándola con una sonrisa. Era una chica de cabellera rubia y unos hermosos y llamativos ojos color azul cielo, su rostro fino y delicado hacía verla angelical. -Tú eres la nueva ¿Verdad?-. Se sentó alado de la ojijade poniendo sus cosas en sus piernas.

Sakura asintió dándole una mordida a una manzana que traía en la mano.

-Bienvenida. Yo soy Ino Yamanaka-. Alzó la mano para estrecharla con la ojijade.

-Haruno Sakura-. Estrechó su mano con la de la rubia moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas-. Embozó una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, la peli rosa le sonrió de la misma manera cerrando los ojos ante el acto. La ojiazul tomó una botella con agua y lo llevó hasta su boca tomándolo todo. -¿Y te gustaba donde vivías?-

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué si te gustaba donde vivías?-. Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Bueno… pues… sí- Contestó la peli rosa algo dudosa.

-Ya veo-. Dijo mientras se amarraba su rubio cabello en una coleta. -¿Y qué te gustaba de Francia? ¿A dónde salías? , digo, es que Francia es un lugar muy bello-.

La peli rosa asintió ante lo dicho por Ino, pero realmente no salía a causa de la escuela y cuando lo hacía solo se iba con su familia de vacaciones a otros lugares, que no fuera Francia, si conocía algunos lugares, pero no conocía lo suficiente para poder escoger lugares favoritos.

-Lo sé, solo que yo no salía-. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué?- La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que había dicho la peli rosa. -¿Hablas enserio?-. Sakura asintió con la cabeza. -Viviste en la capital de la moda, en la Ciudad Luz, ¿Y nunca saliste?-. Decía la rubia histéricamente.

-Bueno pues sí, no salía mucho-. Tomó una botella de té y la tomó. –Además no tenía con quien salir-. Comentó la ojijade como si nada mientras cruzaba las piernas y mordía su manzana.

-Pero no es necesario que tengas amigos para salir-. Decía mientras hacías ademanes con las manos.

-Aun así, no me gustaba salir-.

-Bueno. Pues aquí si saldrás-. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la peli rosa.

-¿Así?-. Preguntó confundida. -¿Y por qué?-. Cruzó los brazos y arqueo una ceja con una sonrisita curiosa.

-Porque yo, ahora tu amiga, te llevare a conocer toda la ciudad-. Le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. A lo que Sakura rio tímidamente.

Ino comenzó una plática con Sakura muy fluidamente, como si ya se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás. A Sakura jamás se le había hecho tan fácil establecer conversación con alguien que apenas conocía en unas horas, pero con Ino todo había sido diferente.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una castaña se acerco a las dos mujeres sonriendo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón café pegado a sus piernas, una blusa blanca de cuello en V sin mangas, mostrando su pequeña cintura y dándole volumen a la cadera. Su cabello estaba suelto, llegándole debajo de sus hombros.

-Tenten, ella es Sakura. Sakura ella es Tenten-. Las presentó.

Tanto la castaña como la peli rosa se tomaron de la mano. Las tres se quedaron platicando muy a gusto hasta que la Ino cambio de tema.

-¿Sakura?-. Llamó la rubia. -¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy y de paso te enseño la ciudad?-. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No creo poder ir. Tengo mucho que desempacar en mi casa-.

-oh… que mal-. La ojiazul tenía una mueca de desilusión. -Qué tal si Tenten y yo te ayudamos en eso, sería una excelente idea.

-Eso sería estupendo. Y así podemos conocernos mejor-. La rubia y la castaña se miraban con alegría y emoción que les causaba esa idea.

A la peli rosa no le desagradaba la idea de que ellas fueran a ayudarle. Solo que no estaba acostumbrada a que la visitaran, porque con eso de las amistades, ella no era muy buena, no estaba acostumbrado a tener más que compañeros o compañeras y de ahí en fuera los únicos vínculos más fuertes y apegados hacía ella eran su familia.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece Sakura?-. La rubia se veía aun emocionada.

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué?-. Preguntó algo desubicada.

-De que si Tenten y yo vamos a tu casa a ayudarte-.

-Ah. Si, está bien- Le dio un último mordisco a si manzana. -No hay ningún problema-.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos iremos juntas después del colegio-. Comentó por fin la castaña.

La peli rosa miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de que su descanso ya había terminado.

-Me adelanto al aula. Es que no quiero presentarme de nuevo-. Comunicó la peli rosa guardando las cosas que había sacado.

-Ok. Nosotras te alcanzamos luego-. Decía la ojiazul mientras veía embobada a los chicos que terminaban de jugar futbol, los cuales estaban bañados de sudor, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara y se vieran más sexys ante la mirada de todas las chicas que los veía jugar.

Sakura río por la expresión que tenían las dos chicas y se fue.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cuando llegó al salón que estaba en su lista indicándole que ese era el de su siguiente clase. Se dio cuenta que aún no habían muchas personas, sólo había algunas que se encontraban hablando parados o sentados en su lugar de diferentes temas que a ella no le interesaba. Buscó algún lugar vacío hasta la parte de atrás, para sentirse más cómoda. Al encontrarlo, comenzó a colocar sus cosas. Sintió una presencia a lado de ella, pero la ignoró pensando que se sentaría a lado de su butaca.

-Quítate de mi lugar-. Sakura miró a quien le había mandado de una forma brusca y grosera. Una peli roja de aspecto duro la miraba con el ceño fruncido, haciéndola enojar, pero no lo hizo notar y la ignoró. La peli roja se ofendió ante eso. -Pelos de chicle, ¡te estoy hablando!- Le gritó.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?-. Le preguntó con voz desafiada. -¿Peli roja babosa?-.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-. Le gritó aún mas quitándose sus gafas que traía. -No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera. ¡Frentona!-. Dicho eso, Sakura se levantó desafiante de su lugar y le encaró, haciendo que la peli roja retrocediera un poco, pero con la misma mirada. Odiaba que le mandaran personas que ni siquiera conocía, pero lo que más detestaba era que la insultaran sin ninguna razón.

-Karin…- Se escuchó una voz llena de fastidio decir el nombre que al parecer era de la peli roja. -Deja de buscarte problemas como siempre-. Su voz era fría y tranquila.

Tanto Sakura como Karin voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz fría pero placentera. El chico era de cabello y ojos azabache, tez clara y alto. Su rostro era fino y facciones duras y masculinas. Realmente era un chico muy guapo.

En ese momento la peli roja corrió hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!-. Dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, que dolía tan solo de verlo. -Me alegro que ya hayas llegado. Te estaba esperando ansiosa-. Lo miró seductoramente.

-¡Karin, suéltame!-. Le dijo furioso por el abrazo. Al instante se soltó del agarre de la peli roja. -Ya te he dicho que no me abraces-.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta abrazarte-. Sakura recogió sus cosas y comenzó a buscar otro asiento para no tener problemas. -Esa pelo de chicle que se cree para sentarse en mi lugar junto a Sasuke-kun-. La peli roja miraba fulminante hacia donde Sakura caminaba.

Cuando la ojijade encontró un lugar que creía estar vacío, acomodó sus cosas. Cuando terminó comenzó leer un libro que había comprado días antes. Volvió a sentir una presencia, miró hacia en frente y observó a un hermoso rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba apenado.

-Amm… Ese es mi lugar-. Rió un poco para mostrar que bromeaba.

-Oh, Disculpa- La peli rosa se disponía a pararse del lugar pero el chico la detuvo por el hombro con su mano.

-No, no te levantes-.

-¿Seguro?-. El rubio aún la sostenía y asentía. -Porque sí no, me puedo ir a otro lugar-.

-Sí, estoy demasiado seguro, dattebayo- Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco tímida. El chico acomodaba sus cosas alado del asiento donde se encontraba la ojijade, para después voltear a verla. -Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Le extendió la mano.

-Haruno Sakura-. Estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Es un placer Sakura-chan-. Le dedicó una sonrisa. -Un muy bonito nombre, 'ttebayo-.

-Gracias, Naruto-. Sonrió.

Los dos se quedaron platicando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera. Hasta que entro una mujer gritando, la cual al parecer era la profesora pues todos comenzaban a sentarse.

-¡Bien chicos!-. Habló, más bien, gritó. -¡Siéntense en sus lugares o conseguirán un reporte!-. Alzó aún más la voz, haciendo que más de uno corriera a sentarse a su lugar a toda prisa, pero aún así no dejaban de hablar y seguían riendo.

-¿Así siempre es la maestra?-. Le preguntó al Uzumaki con una ceja en alto.

-No. A veces suele ser peor- Dijo serio. -Tú tranquila-. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le alzó el pulgar.

-_Suele ser peor-._ Pensó la peli rosa.

-Escuché que teníamos una compañera nueva-. Dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada. -¿Alguien sabe dónde está?-. Buscó estilo anime haciendo que a todos los presentes les saliera una gotita en la frente, contando a Sakura. En ese instante, todos voltearon a ver dónde se encontraba la peli rosa como si ya lo hubiesen planeado. La peli rosa sonrió nerviosamente y maldijo a todos en su interior. -Ven y pasa al frente para presentarte a los que aún no te conocen-. Le sonrió como si a una niña pequeña se tratase.

-Está bien-. Se levantó y se dirigió al frente del salón. -Me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 16 años. Odio a la gente arrogante y caprichosa, me gusta tocar los instrumentos y… no me gustan los dulces _ ¿No me gustan los dulces?, pero que estoy diciendo. Si eso es lo que más me gusta_-. Pensó, ya que como a ella no le gustaba presentarse, porque eso la pone muy nerviosa como en ese momento.

-Muy bien Sakura. Yo soy tu profesora Mitarashi Anko y doy la materia de español. Soy la mejor maestra de todas y todos-. Sonrió arrogante mientras a sus alumnos la miraban incrédulos ante lo dicho. -Pasa a tú lugar-.

Al igual que las demás clases, a Sakura se les hizo corta, lo único que hacia eran garabatos, escribía lo que se le ocurría en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno, de vez en cuando hablaba con Naruto cuando él no entendía algo hasta que la clase acabo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tú siguiente clase?-. Le preguntó el rubio a la peli rosa mientras recogían sus cosas.

-Oh, claro-. Contestó mientras se paraba de su asiento. –Sí no es molestia-.

-No ninguna, dattebayo-. Sonrió.

-Naruto-kun-. Se escuchó una voz cálida y tímida que se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hola Hinata-chan- Le dio un abrazo, el cual hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara violentamente. -Mira. Te presento a Sakura. Acaba de entrar al colegio el día hoy-. Le sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola Sakura, soy Hinata Hyuga- Sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-.

-N-Naruto…- Dijo más tímida de lo que ya estaba. -¿Te puedo acompañar a la siguiente clase?-.

-Claro, pero Sakura-chan ira con nosotros-. Embozó una sonrisa y la peli azul asintió.

Se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Hinata no paraba de mirar al Uzumaki, aunque este último ni en cuenta, solo iba mirando bobamente al frente mientras les contaba una de sus tantas historias de aventura. La peli rosa miraba con curiosidad los ojos de la peli azul, ya que eran extraños pero a la vez únicos y hermosos. Su rostro era fino y su piel blanca, dándole un toque muy inocente.

Cuando entraron al aula, Sakura se fue hasta el fondo del salón dejando sus cosas en una banca, empezando a leer el libro que tenía en la otra clase.

-No va a venir el profesor-. La interrumpió una voz masculina y muy serena. -No te preocupes- Le aseguró.

-¿Eh?-. Volteó la ojijade a ver al dueño de la voz. El chico tenía una mirada de gran serenidad, cabello rojizo y con un rostro angelical, sus rasgos eran muy finos, parecía un hermoso muñeco de porcelana hecho a la perfección y con mucha delicadeza. -Etto… Gracias por la información-. Sonrió.

-Me llamo Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori-. Se presentó el chico con una leve sonrisa, se veía tan perfecto que casi le salía un suspiro a la peli rosa.

-Haruno Sakura-. Sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?-. Le Preguntó.

-De Francia-.

-Que bien-. Hizo una leve sonrisa-. ¿Y no extrañas a tu amigos?-. Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad. La peli rosa dudo unos momentos.

-Hum… No tenía amigos-.

-Qué curioso -. Sonrió.

-¡Hey, Sakura!-. La llamó una rubia ya conocida anteriormente, haciendo que los dos chicos que platicaban voltearan a verla.

-Hola Ino-. Saludó la peli rosa.

-Sakura, ya se van a acabar las clases y como no vino el profesor. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos yendo?-. Dijo tranquila pero con una sonrisa.

Sakura miró confundida a la rubia. -Pero aún es temprano, y no creo que el maestro vaya a faltar-. Miró su reloj que reposaba en su muñeca derecha. -Faltan 30 minutos para que acabe la clase-.

-Sí. Pero el profesor no llega tarde-. Habló por fin el peli rojo. -Cuando pasan 10 minutos y no ha llegado, es porque ya no vendrá- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa torcida que les pareció encantadora a las dos mujeres.

-Sasori-kun tiene demasiada razón-. Apoyó Ino mirando embobada mente al peli rojo, sacándole una sonrisa de burla a la peli rosa, ya que el peli rojo ni en cuenta mientras que la rubia casi lo desvestía con la mirada. Ino al darse cuenta que la Haruno la veía se sonrojó violentamente. -Este… ¿Nos vamos Sakura?-.

-Claro-. Asintió. -Me voy Sasori, un gusto en conocerte-. Se levantó del asiento recogiendo sus cosas.

-Adiós, Sakura-.

.

.

.

.

Las dos chicas salieron del salón y caminaban tranquilamente hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería por algo?, es que tengo mucha hambre-.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-. Siguieron caminando hasta la cafetería. En el trayecto, la peli rosa se dio cuenta que llovía. Cuando llegaron, la Yamanaka se dirigió a una mesa donde se encontraban seis personas, entre ellas, tres que ya conocía. Se encontraban comiendo pastelillos, frituras y había una que otra comida sana. Todos estaban platicando animadamente. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas, sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-. Saludó el chico rubio. Sakura alzó la mano en forma de saludo.

-Vaya Naruto-. Habló la Yamanaka. -Veo que ya conoces a _Sakura-chan_-. Dijo en tono de burla. -Sakura, te presento a, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Hinata y Sai-. Señalaba a cada uno de ellos mientras decía sus nombres. -Porque ya conoces a Naruto y Tenten-.

-Hola, Sakura-. La saludó una chica castaña y ojos negros. -Soy Matsuri-.

-Hola, Matsuri-. Regresó el saludo.

La rubia platicaba plácidamente con el chico pálido, el cual no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro cuando llego Sakura, pero cuando Ino se acerco a él, su mirada cambio drásticamente, como de felicidad.

Después de un rato la rubia se acerco a la peli rosa. -Si quieres ya nos vamos-. Murmuró. -Te noto incómoda-. Le susurró para que únicamente escuchara la peli rosa. Sakura asintió penosa.

-Tenten-. Llamó la rubia a una castaña que platicaba con la ojiperla y esta volteó a verla. -Ya vámonos-.

-Este…es que…ya no podré ir-. Sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Se sorprendió. -Pero si tú estabas emocionada por ir-. La castaña se acercó a la Yamanaka y le dijo algo que nadie escucho excepto esta última. -¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir con el Hyuga?-. Sonó emocionada y gritando.

A Tenten le salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba. -Eso es algo privado-. Todos rieron excepto la peli rosa que solo se dedicaba a sonreír levemente.

-Suerte Linda-. Apoyó la Yamanaka. -Luego me cuentas que tal besa-. Dijo en burla, para después salir de ahí con la peli rosa.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Realmente espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría que me dejaran algún comentario, crítica, recomendación, etc., para saber si les gustó y estan conformen con ella.<span>_**

**_Subiré cada capítulo por semana. Aunque el segundo lo subiré o el martes o el miercoles o mañana xD_**

**_Gracias por darme una oportunidad._**

**_Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	2. Amistades

_**Hola! Yo de nuevo aquí. Bueno, les vengo a dejar el segundo capítulo. Lo subí hoy ya que quiero que sepan que jamás abandonaré esta historia. Ya que es la primera de todas las ideas que tengo en mente.**_

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los ocupo para fines de entretener. **_

_**La historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amistades.**

**.**

Sakura e Ino salieron del instituto hasta el carro de la ojiazul, éste era un _Matiz Spark_ rosa, con algunos estampados de flores en la parte trasera del auto y uno que otro escrito de _BadGirl_.

Subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la casa de la Haruno con las instrucciones que la peli rosa le daba a la rubia para poder llegar. En el camino, la rubia se quejaba que ese auto no era de su agrado, sólo que sus padres no le habían querido comprar otro hasta que supiera cuidarlos, pues ya había chocado dos en un mismo año. Sakura estaba sorprendida de que los padres de su compañera no la dejaran sin auto aun sabiendo que no los cuidaba. A la peli rosa no le comprarían uno hasta que cumpliera diecisiete años de edad. Cuando llegaron, la peli rosa le indicó que guardara el auto en la gran cochera que estaba en su casa, a lo que la rubia obedeció.

-Wow. Me encanta el diseño de tú casa, es hermosa-. Alagó la Yamanaka al momento en que entraron a la casa de la ojijade. Su casa era con un diseño elegante y algo de contemporáneo, aunque también era a la vez sencilla y hermosa. A su mamá le encantaba que todo se viera perfecto, pero no hasta el punto de exagerar.

-Gracias-. Le sonrió.

Se dirigieron hasta la alcoba de la ojijade. La recámara estaba pintada de un color lila claro. Había una cama matrimonial junto a la pared, pero en el centro de la parte de atrás. La cama estaba cubierta por edredones de color morado con blanco en la parte de arriba, las almohadas hacían juego con los edredones. A lado de la cama, se encontraban dos mesitas de noche color vino y encima de éstos había unas lámparas blancas. Al frente de la cama había un tocador y alado un enorme ropero. En una esquina se encontraba un escritorio con lámpara y una laptop cerrada. La recamara ya estaba arreglada a lo que la peli rosa se sorprendió.

-Veo que se te adelantaron-. Comentó la rubia mientras la Haruno tomaba una carta que se encontraba cerca del marco del espejo, para después comenzarla a leer:

"_**Saku, hemos contratado una muchacha para la casa, y me ayudo a acomodar y arreglar tú habitación, así que ya no te preocupes por eso. Tienes toda la tarde libre. Tu papá y yo iremos a cenar con su nuevo jefe, así que no estaremos en casa hasta tarde. Sal y diviértete.**_

_**ATT: Mebuki y Kizashi"**_

-Sí, mi mamá acomodó toda mi habitación-. Dijo una vez terminando de leer el mensaje que le habían dejado. -Así que tengo toda la tarde libre-. Suspiró resignada.

-¡Oh qué bien!-. Festejó la rubia con una sonrisa. -Te llevaré a que conozcas la ciudad-. Jaló a la peli rosa hasta la entrada de su casa y de ahí a su carro. –Aún es temprano, Así que podemos ir a ver muchos lugares-. La peli rosa observó su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas iban a dar las 3:30pm. Y se imaginó que ese sería un día largo para ella y la rubia, pues no creía que Ino la soltara para nada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al primer lugar que se dirigieron fue a un centro comercial. Recorrieron demasiadas tiendas y lugares concurridos por michas personas fanáticas a las compras. La única que compraba era Ino, y de vez en cuando Sakura; cuando le llamaba la atención una linda blusa, zapatos o uno que otro accesorio para su nueva casa o habitación. Se volvieron a subir al auto, la rubia manejó un poco más lejos llegando a un parque muy bonito lleno de árboles y muchos juegos, donde se encontraba mucha gente, en especial jóvenes y niños. Había alguna que otra tienda en medio del gran parque que vendía comida.

-Ven-. La rubia bajo del carro, seguida por la ojijade. La rubia camino hasta llegar a un puesto de comida. -Tengo hambre-. Hizo un leve puchero tomándose el estómago, haciendo reír a Sakura. -¿Tú tienes hambre?-. Le preguntó a la ojijade.

-No. Mejor iré a dar un paseo-. La ojiazul asintió y entro al puesto siendo recibida por una mujer mayor que al parecer era dueña del puesto.

.

.

.

.

La peli rosa caminó hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda, y compró un jugo de frutas para saciar su sed. Luego se fue a sentar tomando su jugo y estando entretenida viendo como las palomas caminaban de un lado al otro buscando un pedazo de pan. En otra banca se encontraba una señora de una edad mayor aventando pedazos de migajas a las palomas, haciendo que estas de inmediato fueran a buscar las migajas para comerlas, peleando por ellas hasta conseguir su cometido. La ojijade miraba atenta a las palomas, un momento de tranquilidad era lo que necesitaba después de ese día tan pesado y agotador, el primer día y ya conocía a una rubia loca, pero era buena gente y linda en el sentido de socializar y caerle muy bien a todos; a un rubio el cual era muy imperativo y agradable al igual que la ojiazul, y a muchos otros con características diferentes.

Suspiró cansada al ya estar un gran rato ahí sentada mirando a las palomas, las cuales no se cansaban de comer las migajas que seguían tiradas en el suelo, pues la señora que unos minutos antes le tiraba comida ya no estaba sentada en la banca. La peli rosa cerró los ojos lentamente para poder descansar un poco.

-Sakura-. La voz se escuchó cerca del oído de Sakura, haciendo que se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos al momento.

-Ah, hola Sasori-. Saludó más tranquila y aliviada al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-.

-Amm… No estoy sola-. Tomó de su jugo. -Ino vino conmigo. Y tú, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-¿Yo? Vine con unos amigos-. Señalaba hacia donde habían seis personas. -Ven, te los presento-.

-Eh…No gracias, aquí estoy mejor-. Sonrió tímidamente.

-Sería muy grosero de mi parte si no te presento-. Los dos se dieron cuenta que todos los demás los estaban mirando curiosamente, por lo que Sakura no pudo negarse a la petición del chico.

-De acuerdo-. Suspiro rendida. Dicho esto, se levantaron y se dirigieron a los demás. La peli rosa reconoció a una de las chicas, puesto que era la "peli roja _babosa_", como ella la adoptó, que le había hablado mal ese mismo día. Sakura rodó los ojos discretamente volteando el rostro hacía otro lado ligeramente.

-Chicos-. Llamó Sasori para que todos le pusieran atención. -Ella es Sakura-. La ojijade alzo su mano en forma de saludo. Todos voltearon a verlos.

-¿Tú no eres la que acaba de llegar de no sé dónde?-. Preguntó un castaño el cual cargaba un perrito blanco, con mirada tierna y juguetona.

-Sí, soy yo-. Se encogió de hombros e hizo una media sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Kiba Inuzuka-. Extendió la mano a lo que la peli rosa le respondió.

-Sakura-. Habló el peli rojo.- Ellos son: Itachi, Deidara, Karin, Temari y Sasuke-. Señalaba a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres.

Todos la saludaron a excepción de la peli roja, la cual miraba a la ojijade con cara de pocos amigos y esta última también.

Después de un rato todos se quedaron platicando, hasta que decidieron y a jugar un partido de fútbol, pero como a la ojijade no le gustaba jugar simplemente se quedaba mirando sola, porque las otras dos chicas eran como las porristas, ya que apoyaban a los chicos de cada equipo.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar, se fijó en el numero y se dio cuenta que la llamada provenía de Ino, así que no dudo ni un momento más y lo contestó.

_-Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?_-. Preguntó Ino del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, lo que sucedió fue que me encontré con Sasori-.

-_Hay Sakura, que suertuda eres_-. La felicitó con voz pícara.

-¿Y tú dónde estás?-. Cambió de tema rápidamente para no enfurecerse con la rubia ante su comentario algo tonto y fuera de lugar.

-_Estoy en mi casa, es que como no te encontré supuse que te habías regresado a tú casa_-. Explicó algo apenada por la situación. -_Lo siento si no te llamé para asegurarme, es solo que tenía algo de prisa_-.

-No te preocupes-. Miró su reloj.- Si que ya es tarde, son las ocho y media de la noche-.

-_Bueno Sakura, me despido, tengo que acompañar a mi madre a dejarle unas cosas a mí tía. Adiós_-. Se despidió para luego colgar y cortar comunicación. Sakura se quedó revisando algunos mensajes que tenía pendientes.

-Hola-. La ojijade se volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Al verlo, recordó que a él ya lo había visto junto con la peli roja.

-Hola-. Respondió.

-Sakura, ¿Cierto?-. La peli rosa asintió. –Soy Uchiha Sasuke-. Se presentó.

-Mucho gusto-. Sonrió. -¿Tú eres el novio de la peli roja?-.

Al escuchar eso, el Uchiha lanzó una leve carcajada ante su comentario.- No soy su novio, ella es muy fastidiosa-. La peli rosa embozó una sonrisa, pues ella pensaba lo mismo de la peli roja a pesar que la conocía muy poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?, ¿No te gusta jugar?-. Preguntó el azabache.

-Lo que pasa es que no se jugar-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Enserio?-. Alzó una ceja. Ella asintió con la cabeza. -¿Entonces que te gusta hacer?-. Cuestionó.

-Me gusta tocar los instrumentos-. Contesto sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? A mí también-. Hizo una sonrisa encantadora con la cual hace que todas las mujeres se perdieran en ella. -¿Y cuáles tocas?-.

-La guitarra y la flauta de viento-. Sonrió.

-Yo toco la guitarra, me encanta-.

-Que bien-. La peli rosa, en esos momentos se perdió en los hermosos ojos negros del azabache quedando hipnotizada. Eran unos hermosos ojos ónix, en los cuales cualquier persona que los viera se perdería en ellos con tan solo mirarlos una vez. A simple vista uno se daba cuenta de que el pelinegro era muy guapo, sus facciones eran masculinas y daban un toque sexy. En tan solo ese día que ella estuvo en el instituto, se había dado cuenta de que el pelinegro era muy popular cuando de belleza se trataba, tenía muchas seguidoras.

-¿Quieres ir donde están todos los demás?-. La ojijade asintió distraídamente y fueron hacia los demás que estaban comprado algo de comer después del cansado juego que habían tenido todos.

-¿Quieres algo?-. Le preguntó el peli rojo a Sakura al momento que ella llegó hacia donde estaba él.

-No. Gracias, Sasori-. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraba en el parque, la cual tenía los suficientes asientos como para que entraran todos. La peli rosa se sentía algo incómoda, pues no conocía a nadie de ellos con los que se llevara bien, solo conocía a Sasori. La rubia que iba con los chicos, se acercó a ella al verla aburrida. Su nombre era Temari, que al parecer era novia del hermano mayor de Sasuke, los había visto besarse momentos antes de que ella llegara con la peli rosa.

A simple vista se notaba que Temari era muy amigable, pues comenzó a hacerle plática rápidamente, agradándole a la peli rosa ya que eran palabras muy fluidas y no se sentía incómoda con ella.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En otra parte más alejada de donde se hallaban Sakura y Temari, se encontraban Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Kiba y Deidara hablando sobre lo de siempre, ya que acostumbraban a platicar y hablar de sus bromas o tonterías que hacían siempre, hasta que sacaron el tema de Sakura.

-Tu novia es muy bonita, Sasori-. Comentó Itachi mientras todos veían a la peli rosa quien se encontraba riendo con Temari.

-No es mi novia-. Se sonrojó levemente por el comentario volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para que no pudieran ver sus mejillas, frunciendo el ceño al instante.

-Pero ya quisiera que lo fuera ¿Verdad, Sasori?-. Ahora era Kiba quien lo molestaba.

-Tenemos cuñada nueva-. Dijo Deidara también haciendo burla, sacándolo de sus casillas.

-No digan tonterías, apenas la conocí hoy-. Les reprendió Sasori con aún un pequeño sonrojo y el ceño más fruncido que antes.

-¿No has escuchado eso de "amor a primera vista"?-. Se burlo Sasuke quien veía a la peli rosa al igual que los demás, sin perderla de vista en cualquier movimiento que hiciera. - Además si es muy bonita-. Susurró para que solo él escuchara lo dicho, pero alcanzó a escuchar una peli roja que estaba celosa de todos los halagos que le hacían a la ojijade.

-¿Pero que le ven de bonita a esa pelos de chicle?-. Preguntó algo molesta la peli roja que llegó en ese momento y escuchó todo lo que habían dicho.

-Karin, deja de ser tan "_Ardida_", ¿Quieres?-. Le dijo Itachi en tono de burla.

-Tienes celos de que ella sea mucho más bonita y simpática que tú-. Ese último comentario de Kiba le molesto mucho a la chica y mejor se fue del lugar, casi lanzando humo por los oídos.

.

.

.

.

Sakura y Temari se encontraban platicando muy plácidamente en las bancas comiendo una que otra botana. -Enserio, que amigable y linda eres-. Le sonrió la rubia a la ojijade.

-Gracias, tu también-. Siguieron platicando hasta que el peli rojo se acerco a ellas.

-Sakura-. Le llamó Sasori. -Me tengo que ir, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-. La ojijade iba a aceptar, ya que al mirar el cielo, no se había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido muy rápido, pero la interrumpió la rubia sin dejarla hablar.

-No te preocupes Sasori, yo la llevaré a su casa-. Le sonrió.- ¿Verdad, Sakura?-.

-Sí. No te preocupes Sasori-. Mostró una sonrisa pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Adiós Sakura-. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla por lo que la peli rosa no pudo esconder su sonrojo, Sasori al ver la reacción de la chica, sonrió y se fue complacido.

Una hora después todos los demás decidieron irse, ya que casi iban a ser las once de la noche. Deidara y Kiba se iban a ir en una de las camionetas, pero mandaron a una muy furiosa Karin con ellos, ya que como Sakura estaba encargada de Temari, se fue en el lugar de la peli roja. En la otra camioneta iban: Itachi, era el piloto, Temari por ser su novia de Itachi era el copiloto y atrás iban Sasuke y Sakura.

Todos habían acordado que primero dejarían a la peli rosa en su casa, pero como la casa de Temari estaba más cerca, tuvieron que dejarla primero. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Itachi se bajó con ella para despedirla.

-Ese par de tortolos, siempre hacen lo mismo-. Habló el azabache menor hacia Sakura. Itachi se había tardado demasiado, y como ni Sasuke y Sakura hablaban, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo para los dos ya que se encontraban solos atrás de la camioneta. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones. -¿Y…Te gusta el queso? -. Rompió Sasuke el silencio pero con una pregunta algo tonta.

-¿Qué si me gusta el queso?-. Preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, es que, a todos nos gusta el queso, ¿No?-.

-Soy intolerante a la lactosa-. Sonrió divertida.

-Ah… Ya veo-. De nuevo hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez el sonido del celular de la peli rosa sonó, haciendo que el silencio se rompiera.

-Mis padres ya llegaron a la casa-. Dijo mirando en su teléfono que tenía un mensaje. -Creo que me voy caminando-.

-Pero, ya es muy tarde-.

-Mi casa no esta tan lejos-. Comenzó a abrir la puerta para salir.

-Mejor espérate y déjame le hablo a Itachi-. Cerró la puerta que la peli rosa había abierto.

-No quiero interrumpir el momento-. Dijo la ojijade mirando a donde se encontraban los dos novios quienes se comían a besos. Sasuke hizo gestos como de asco y Sakura tan solo reía al ver los gestos que el azabache hacia, hasta que interrumpió el celular de Sasuke y lo contestó.

-¿Bueno?-. Preguntó confundido al ver que el número era de Itachi, quien se encontraba a unos metros de él. Se quedó hablando por unos cuantos segundos hasta que colgó. -Era Itachi-. Le informó a la chica. -Dice que ya no va a continuar con nosotros, porque está muy "ocupado"-. Recalcó las últimas palabras moviendo sus dedos como si hiciera comillas. -Así que yo te levare a tú casa-. El moreno se pasó al asiento del piloto haciéndole señas a Sakura para que se pasara al asiento del copiloto. -Solo guíame por donde queda tú casa-. La chica le indicó por donde tenía que ir hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Gracias por traerme-. Le agradeció aún dentro del carro.

-No hay de que-. Le sonrió. -Cuando quieras-. Los dos rieron y ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa y él se la regresó. Cuando la peli rosa estaba bajando del carro, se tropezó, pero él, gracias a sus reflejos, la alcanzó a detener por la cintura, haciendo que quedara él encima de la ojijade cerca uno del otro, sus narices quedaron juntas y cada uno sentía la reparación del otro, así estuvieron por unos segundos, viéndose fijamente hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la posición que estaban. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a subir hasta el asiento de nuevo.

-Perdón, no me fije-. Se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza.

-No importa-. Sonrió de medio lado.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio viéndose, cuando la peli rosa por fin habló.

-Creo que mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde, si no los voy a preocupar-. Se despidieron de nuevo. Ella se bajó y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, Sasuke aún seguía ahí viéndola hasta que entrara, cuando ella lo hizo el arrancó, y se fue.

.

.

.

.

Sakura entro a su casa, todo estaba oscuro, cuando prendió la luz, sus papás estaban sentados con el ceño fruncido viendo a la peli rosa quien acababa de llegar a su casa. La peli rosa sonrió nerviosamente al encontrarse a sus padres ahí.

-¿Qué son están horas de llegar, jovencita?-. Interrogó su padre viendo su reloj. -Faltan quince minutos para la media noche -. Le reprimió. -Explícame por qué llegas a esta hora de la noche-.

-Lo siento, es que conocí a una chica en el colegio, me hice su amiga, me llevó a conocer algunos lugares de la ciudad, después fuimos al parque y de ahí a su casa, nos quedamos viendo unas películas y se nos hizo tarde-. Mintió en aquello último aunque todo lo demás era verdad.

-¿Quién era el chico de la camioneta?-. Esta vez preguntó su madre molesta mirándola fijamente.

-¿Él?...el bueno él es…-. No sabía que decirles a sus padres, puesto que si les decía que era un desconocido, la iban a castigar por andar subiéndose en las camionetas con desconocidos. –Él… es… ¡El primo de Ino! Sí, es su primo-.

-Pero solo venían ustedes dos. ¿Dónde estaba la tal Ino?, yo no vi a ninguna mujer-.

-Papá, por favor. Ino venia ahí, ¿No la vieron?, es una chica rubia de ojos azules muy bonita-. La peli rosa estaba nerviosa, sus padres eran muy estrictos cuando querían, ella no sabía mentir muy bien. -Bueno, me voy a dormir que ya es súper tardísimo y mañana tengo clases tempranito-. Se despidió de cada uno de sus padres. -Hasta mañana-. Sakura ya estaba subiendo directo a su habitación.

-¡Sakura!-. Llamó su padre, haciendo que Sakura maldijera por lo bajo.

-¿Sí, p-papá?-.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda aquí en Japón y hagas muchas amistades-. Sus padres le sonrieron cálidamente y eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera aliviada. -Pero queremos conocer a tú amiga Ino-. Le advirtió.

-Claro-. Subió a su recamara. Ahora tenía que pedirle ayuda a su nueva amiga por decirles una pequeña mentira a sus padres.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿No crees que tus padres exageran por eso?-. Preguntaba la rubia hacia su amiga quien le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Entiende que mis padres me cuidan mucho-. Le explicó. -Eso es bueno, ¿No?-. Se encontraban en el salón de clase las tres chicas, era hora libre así que no tenían profesor.

-Sakura tiene demasiada razón, Ino-. Tenten le dio la razón. -Yo quisiera tener ya unos padres así-. Hizo como si se limpiara una lágrima falsa haciendo reír a Sakura e Ino.

-Entonces Ino, ¿Me vas a ayudar?-.

-De acuerdo-. Sonrió. -Para esos son las amigas ¿No?-. A la peli rosa se le escapo una sonrisa cuando escucho decir eso a la rubia. Se sintió feliz al saber que la rubia la consideraba una amiga.

-Gracias Ino-.

-Apenas te conocimos ayer y ya te consideramos una amiga Saku-. La rubia y la castaña se aventaron a abrazar a la peli rosa y ella les correspondió el abrazo gustosa.

-Yo también las quiero-. Sonrió.

-Por cierto Tenten-. Dijo la Yamanaka dirigiéndose a la a la castaña.- No me contaste que paso ayer-. Le pegó jugando con el codo.

-Solo hablamos-. Se sonrojó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué?, ¿después se besaron?-. Dijo en burla.

-Pues… Te diré-. A Ino se le abrieron los ojos como platos. -No es cierto, solo platicamos y después me llevó a mi casa-. Ino empezó a reprender a Tenten por que la había hecho creer que ella y el Hyuga se habían besado, la ojijade se reía tan solo de verlas.

-Hola, Sakura-. Saludó un peli rojo que apenas había entrado al salón de clases.

-Sasori-. Le contestó el saludo.

-Llegaste bien anoche a tú casa-. Se sentó alado de ella.

-Emmm… si-. La castaña y la rubia se despidieron de Sakura para dejarla un momento a _solas_ con el pelirrojo.

-Hey Sasori-. Los interrumpió Kiba quien iba acompañado de Deidara y Sasuke.

-¿Qué?-. Contestó de mala gana el peli rojo, haciendo que Sakura lo mirará extrañamente.

-Wow, perdón, creo que tienes compañía-. Dijo Deidara en burla, haciendo enojar al pelirrojo. –Hola, Sakura-.

-Hola-. Respondió la peli rosa.

-Sasori, te llaman en la dirección-. Le informó Sasuke.

-Ahora vengo, Sakura-. La ojijade asintió y el joven peli rojo se fue. Deidara y Kiba fueron tras Sasori.

-¿Tus papás no te reprendieron?-. Le preguntó el azabache sentándose en el lugar donde estaba Sasori momentos antes.

-Solamente me hicieron pasar por un interrogatorio-. El azabache se rio por lo que dijo la peli rosa.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Sí, pero así son siempre-. Sonrió.

El azabache y la peli rosa se quedaron platicando hasta que llego el peli rojo. Cuando el peli rojo entró al salón, Sasuke se levantó del asiento.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Sakura-. Se despidió el azabache.

.

.

.

.

Al término de las clases, Sakura se despidió de Sasori, puesto que se iría con Ino para arreglar un problema que tenía pendiente con sus padres.

-¿Te gusta Sasori?-. Preguntó Ino de repente, cuando el ojimiel se había ido.

-Claro que no. A demás, como me puede gustar si apenas lo conozco-. Subieron al carro de la rubia directo a la casa de la Haruno. -¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que decirles a mis padres?-.

-Mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka, si soy su amiga, mi primo me acompañó a traer a Sakura puesto que ya era de noche, y no gracias tengo que irme-. Dijo en burla, sacándole una risa a la peli rosa.

Llegaron a la casa de la Haruno y se dirigieron a la sala donde se suponía que se encontrarían sus padres, sentados en la sala de estar, donde había un juego de sillones de piel, algunos cuadros, una gran pantalla plana colgada de la parte de arriba y debajo de esta un estante con libros y enciclopedias.

-Hola. Tú eres la amiga de mi Sakura, ¿Verdad?-. Dijo su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Ino Yamanaka, y si soy su amiga-. Sakura e Ino sonrieron al recordar lo que había dicho la última antes de llegar a su casa.

Se quedaron platicando por unas horas más hasta que Ino se despidió, excusándose que tenía clases de _ballet_, lo cual era verdad.

-Nos alegra saber que mi Saku consiguió una amiga muy linda como tú-. Comentó la madre de Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, señora Haruno-.

-Espero vuelvas pronto-. Se despidieron e Ino se fue.

-Saku, tu amiga es encantadora-. Le dijo su madre una vez que la rubia abandonó el lugar, abrazándola y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura se sentía bien de que sus padres aceptaran a Ino, por que cuando era más pequeña nunca les agrado ninguna amiga de la peli rosa y, ahora sus padres les había gustado Ino para su amiga, eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Ella sabía que Ino sería una muy buena amiga y que jamás la dejaría sola, y la apoyaría en todo, aunque llevaban dos días en conocerse, ella ya le tenía la suficiente confianza y al parecer la rubia también.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dudas y sugerencias favor de dejar un Review :3<strong>_

_**Hasta el sábado o domingo!**_

_**Ya saben que actualizaré cada semana, ya que la escuela no me permite hacerlo antes u.u**_

_**Besos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Invitación a la playa

_Hola, hola! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, domingo en la tardecita. Iba a actualizar ayer pero me salieron unos compromisos que no me lo permitieron. Sin más los dejo leer a gusto._

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los adapto para fines de entretener. La historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Invitación a la Playa.**

**.**

Habían pasado ya tres meses y medio desde que Sakura se había ido a vivir a Japón junto con su familia. Ella pensaba que tal vez su vida sería igual que la de Francia, sin ningún amigo a lado, todos haciéndola de menos como lo era antes. Pero se equivocó, ahora tiene amigos los cuales la valoran por lo que es y no por lo que tiene. Tenía más amigos que en Francia, el lugar en el cual vivió por casi toda su vida, no casi, sino toda su vida. Aunque tenía amigos en Tokio y era muy sociable, sus calificaciones seguían siendo perfectas y no habían bajado para nada, es más, hasta habían mejorado notablemente. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de que por fin su hija fuera realmente feliz en Japón y olvidara su pasado.

Estaban a punto de entrar al mes de noviembre, por lo tanto, todo el instituto se estaba preparando para la fiesta que hacían para celebrar Halloween como todos los años, ya que era una costumbre para el colegio. Faltaban pocas semanas y los alumnos del instituto _"Villa de la hoja"_ estaban realmente emocionados, ya que esas fechas eran de sus favoritas, pues cuando se trataban de celebraciones, ninguno faltaba a ellas al ser tan espectaculares y divertidas, dándole un toque único, ya que por generaciones se hacía lo mismo.

La Directora Tsunade, -que era muy estricta- tenía que poner a alguien a cargo de todo, así que decidió poner a las personas más estudiosas y trabajadoras de todo el instituto. Por lo tanto, mando a llamarlos para ver quien quería ser parte de eso y ayudar para la decoración y arreglo donde se llevaría a cabo. Por obvias razones no puso a otros alumnos a cargo, ya que sabía que nunca cumplían o todo se arruinaría.

-Genial. La directora Tsunade me escogió entre una de las que tenemos que planear la decoración de la fiesta de Halloween de este año-. Brincaba de la alegría la Yamanaka con una sonrisa radiante en su bello rostro. -¿No es genial?

-Por supuesto que sí-. Decía la ojijade que no apartaba sus ojos de un libro de Química que leía atentamente mientras estaba recargada en la puerta de su casillero escuchando a la rubia mientras hablaba.

-Sakura no me estas poniendo atención-. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento, es que hoy es el examen de Química y tengo que estudiar si quiero pasar, ¿No recuerdas?-.

-¡Hoy es el examen de Química!-. Gritó sorprendida la rubia llevándose sus manos hacía su boca abriendo los ojos.

-Ay Ino, te lo dije ayer en la tarde que estábamos en tú casa haciendo el trabajo de Francés-.

-Entonces con permisito que tengo que ir a estudiar-. Dicho eso la rubia se fue dejando a Sakura sola estudiando en su casillero. Estudiaba una y otra vez, para poder aprender algo de lo que leía, no era muy buena en esa materia, pero se esforzaba para poder serlo y no bajar de promedio, que muy difícil era conseguirlo en la materia de Química.

-Buenos días, Saku-. Saludó un peli rojo acercándose a ella.

-Hola, Sasori-.

-¿Estas estudiando para el examen de…?-. El peli rojo alargo la oración para que la peli rosa la completara.

-Química-. Concluyó.

-¿No estudiaste?-.

-Sí. Solo que no me lo aprendí muy bien-. En ese momento tocaron para finalizar el descanso y empezar la siguiente clase que tenía.

-Oye-. La llamó antes de que se fuera. La peli rosa lo miró indicándole que lo escuchaba. -¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche?, bueno no nosotros solos sino también los chicos, ya sabes ¿Qué te parece?-. Dijo algo trabado pero entendible para la peli rosa.

-Claro Sasori. Bueno me tengo que ir, porque sino llegaré tarde a la clase de Artes. Nos vemos-. Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo solo para perderse entre la multitud de la gente en los pasillos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Llegas tarde, Haruno-. Reclamó el profesor cuando la peli rosa entró al salón, en el cual ya estaban todos los alumnos trabajando.

-Lo siento. No volverá a suceder, Gomen-. Se disculpó agachando su cabeza levemente.

-De acuerdo. Pasa y siéntate-. Sakura asintió y se encamino hasta su lugar a lado de la ojiperla quien se encontraba ya escribiendo las cosas que el profesor había entregado. Acomodó sus cosas para sentarse, cuando la voz de la tímida Peli azul le habló.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-. Preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Me encontré con Sasori y nos quedamos platicando en los pasillos-.

-Aún me sorprende que le hables a esos chicos-. Comentó Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en frente de Sakura, metiéndose en la plática de las dos chicas sentadas atrás del él.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Naruto?-. Cuestionó extrañada.

-En lo particular, esos chicos son demasiado payasos, ´ttebayo-.

-Sí, y más las dos chicas-. La Hyuuga le dio la razón al rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Temari y Karin?-. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.- Bueno, tal vez esta Karin sí, pero Temari no es así. ¿Por qué dicen eso?-.

-Porque desde que Sasuke se junta con ellos, ya no me ha hablado, ni a mí, ni a los chicos-. Dijo el rubio con algo de resentimiento, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-. Preguntó extrañada a lo que el rubio asintió. -¿Ustedes dos eran amigos?-. Cuestiono curiosa ante lo dicho por Naruto.

- Él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, es más, éramos los mejores amigos -. Una sonrisa llena de melancolía se formó en sus labios al decir aquellas palabras.

-Antes de que la rubia se uniera a ese grupito-. Intervino la ojiperla. –Era novia de Shikamaru. Pero después comenzó a juntarse con ellos, se volvió más cortante y lo cortó por Itachi y ahora ellos son novios desde entonces-.

-¿Y la peli roja?-. Preguntó la ojijade curiosa.

-Ella ha sido así desde siempre-. Se burló el rubio. -Solo está ahí para estar cerca de Sasuke-. Explicó naturalmente.

-También los otros cambiaron mucho desde que se juntan con Itachi-. Intervino Tenten, la cual acababa de llegar, pero sabía de qué hablaban por que los había escuchado hace un momento atrás que se había acercado.

-Pero el más extraño es Sasori-. Comentó la ojiperla y todos asintieron dándole la razón. La peli rosa estaba más que confundida por lo que habían dicho sus tres amigos.

El profesor comenzó a dar las clases, y Sakura estaba distraída pensando en porque decían todas esas cosas de ellos. _¿Por qué Sasori era el más Raro? _Si él había sido tan amable con ella desde que se conocieron. No había notado nada de raro en él todo ese tiempo.

Un campanazo sacó a la peli rosa de sus pensamientos, se habían acabado las clases de la semana por que ya era jueves, por fin podría descansar de la semana tan pesada que había tenido, pues al día siguiente no tendrían clases debido a que había un concurso para los alumnos que competían en juego de ajedrez.

-¿Qué vas a ser este fin de semana?-. Le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando la había conocido, la chica era muy tímida, siempre estaba alejada o tartamudeaba la mayoría de las veces, pero al hacerse más amigas, había cambiado y ya era más abierta con ella y con casi todos los demás.

-No tengo nada planeado, ¿Por qué?-. Decía mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Entonces podrás asistir a una fiesta que siempre hacemos todos los años, no es la gran cosa, pero al menos es para divertirnos-. Murmuró con alegría. –Cómo mañana viernes no hay clases, pues aprovechamos para ir a la playa y pasarla bien-.

-Me encantaría, ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?-.

-Puedes llevar a los que quieras-. Eso era como un "_puedes llevar a la banda de Itachi"._ -Yo te llamo más tarde para decirte donde queda, ¿Vale?-.

-¡Chicas!-. Saludo Matsuri quien iba acompañada de Ino y Tenten. -¿Quieren ir de compras?-. Preguntó.

-Claro-. Respondió entusiasmada la ojiperla.

-Me siento un poco mal, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, lo siento-. Se disculpó la peli rosa. -Ustedes vallan y diviértanse por mí-. Sonrió la ojijade. -Mañana las veré allá en la playa-. Aseguró.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Saku-. Se despidieron todas de ella con un beso en la mejilla, como era de su costumbre cada vez que se despedían o saludaban.

Las chicas salieron a acepción de Sakura, quien se quedó recogiendo lo que le faltaba de sus cosas y anotando algunos apuntes que seguían en el pizarrón que no había alcanzado a anotar a causa de haberse entretenido.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?-. Se escuchó una voz seria conocida por la peli rosa. Ella volteó a ver al chico quien estaba parado recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, Sasuke-. Lo saludó. –Estoy recogiendo mis cosas y también me entretuve anotando unos apuntes que me faltaron transcribir-.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-. Se ofreció generosamente, sin dejar su voz seria de lado, acercándose a la ojijade hasta su pupitre.

-No, gracias. Ya terminé de guardar todo-. Se colocó su mochila en su espalda.

Salieron del salón hasta la salida del instituto.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-. Preguntó el azabache quien miraba sus orbes verdes.

-No hace falta, puedo irme caminando-. Cuando la peli rosa iba a dar media vuelta, se le nubló la vista comenzando a ver todo oscuro, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado, y un dolor de cabeza hizo que sus pies no respondieran bien, pero antes de que cayera el ojinegro la alcanzó a sostener por la cintura.

-Claro, puedes irte caminando-. Murmuró en tono sarcástico. –Hmp, Mejor te llevo hasta tú casa-. La ayudó a sostenerse mientras ella se masajeaba las sienes con las llamas de sus dedos.

-Enserio, puedo irme sola-. Insistía. -Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza-. Le sonrió para darle confianza en sus palabras.

El Pelinegro se quedó pensando por unos segundos, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. Mejor te llevo yo y así me aseguro que llegues bien y no te desmayes a medio camino-. La cogió del brazo llevándola a su carro, abriendo la puerta caballerosamente para que ella entrara.

Ella se quedó callada. No le quedó de otra más que entrar al auto _Chevrolet Corvette negro_ ya que se sentía algo mareada y cansada.

En el trayecto, la peli rosa lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana, eso siempre hacía que se sintiera un poco mejor. Cuando era pequeña y la reprendían, siempre miraba desde la ventana, viendo el recorrido, mirando a las personas, árboles, perros, gatos, niños corriendo y jugando tan alegres. La hacían sentirse muy bien y olvidar sus enojos o tristezas.

-Ya llegamos-. Dijo el azabache sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojijade.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Sasuke-. Le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras abría la puerta del auto.

-Oye-. Sakura volteó a verlo indicándole que lo escuchaba. -¿Quieres ir hoy con los chicos a una pequeña reunión que haremos?-.

-Gracias, pero Sasori ya me había invitado-. Murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo-. Sonrió de lado. -¿Entonces irás con Sasori?-. Ella asintió. -Bueno. Entonces te veré allá-.

-Claro-. Le dedicó una sonrisa y con ella un pequeño sonrojo. -Adiós-. Se bajó del auto y él arrancó.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La peli rosa entro a su casa, no había nadie, puesto que sus papás se habían ido de viaje por todo el fin de semana dejándola sola esos cuatro días, pues se habían ido desde el jueves en la mañana y regresaban el Lunes en la noche. Se dirigió hasta la cocina a prepararse algo de comer ya que no había comido desde la mañana que salió de su casa al instituto. Después de terminar de comer fue hasta la sala y puso una película que le encantaba, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a verla, a los quince minutos sintió sus parpados muy pesados, el sueño la venció y se acomodó en el sillón, acostándose para poder descansar un poco.

.

.

.

_**-SUEÑO… POV' SAKURA- **_

_¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y mis padres? Me pregunto mientras camino por un bello parque en el que me encuentro, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que ya he estado aquí, pero por más que intento acordarme no puedo, es como si algo bloqueara mis recuerdos._

_¿Adonde habrán ido? ¿Por qué el lugar esta vacío si siempre a estas horas hay demasiada gente? Las preguntas iban y venían mientras seguía caminando para hallar a alguien en este silencioso y solitario lugar. Me dan escalofríos de tan solo estar aquí. _

_Camino de un lugar a otro buscando alguna señal de vida, pero por más que busco y busco no hay nadie… _

_¿Todos se han ido y me han dejado sola?, ¿Pero por qué?... De repente aparece un bello pajarito color azul y de un extraño brillo… ¿Y si lo sigo?, es el único ser vivo aparte de mí que veo en este lugar, ¿Qué tal si me lleva donde están los demás?, sí, eso es lo que haré, lo seguiré hacia donde vaya._

_Caminé hacia donde se dirigía el pájaro, pero de repente comenzó a volar más rápido, casi perdiéndolo de mi vista, por lo que mejor comencé a correr para alcanzarlo._

_Corría y corría siguiendo a ese pajarito… hasta que me detuve… No podía creer lo que había ahí… era… ¡Era él!... _Kenshi_…_

_-"¡Kenshi!"-. Mi voz no salía, no podía hablar. Fui hacia donde estaba él.-"¡Kenshi!"-. Volvía a gritar sin ningún éxito, por alguna extraña y maldita razón mi voz no quería salir, se quedaba atorada en mi garganta sin poder articular palabra alguna. Él Volteó a verme y yo sonreí, corrí hasta donde se encontraba, lo abrasé fuertemente, y él a mí. Así nos quedamos por un par de minutos, que parecían eternos y no quería que acabaran._

_-"Sakura, te amo"-. Me dijo en un susurro que hizo que se me enchinara la piel, amaba que me hablara así, me encantaba su hermosa y ronca voz, simplemente era perfecta. _

_Yo le sonreí y me sonrojé entre sus brazos._

_-"Y yo a ti"-. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso delicado y dulce._

_-"Me tengo que ir"-. ¿Pero por que se tenía que ir? Apenas acababa de llegar, ¿Acaso me quería volver a dejar como la última vez?, No, eso no lo volvería a permitir, él se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado, estaría loca si le dijera "Claro, cuídate, solo vete por la sombrita" ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-"No Kenshi, no te vayas, aquí estamos bien los dos, nada nos molesta"-. Me aferré a su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir._

_-"Sakura, Entiende"-. Su voz era tan dulce y delicada como siempre había sido cuando me hablaba._

_-"Quédate conmigo, por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar"-. Rogué, una lágrima traviesa salió de mi ojo y él la limpio cuidadosamente con su dedo pulgar._

_-"Tienes que seguir con tu vida"-. Esas palabras no me gustaban para nada, lo único que quería era estar ahí, con él, los dos solo, no me importaba si no viera a nadie más, solamente quería estar con él, era lo único que pedía._

_-"Quiero estar contigo, ya no me quiero separar de ti… no otra vez"-. Más lagrimas salían, no podía evitar que salieran.-"¡Te amo tanto, tu eres mi vida!"-. Me aferré más a su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir._

_-"Sakura, yo también te amo, y siempre te amaré, nunca, nunca te dejaré de amar, estaré contigo siempre"-. Sentía sus dedos sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello tiernamente.- "Pero ahora tienes que rehacer tu vida con alguien más"-. _

_-"Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado"-. Lloraba aún más. -"¡Llévame contigo!, quiero ir donde tú estás ahora"-. Le supliqué con voz entrecortada por el llanto._

_-"Sabes que no puedes ir donde estoy yo, o al menos no por ahora"-. Me soltó delicadamente y me dio un beso en mi frente.- "Cuídate, Cerecito"-._

_-"¡No!, no me dejes, por favor"-. Mis lágrimas eran imparables, tan solo lo veía como caminaba y caminaba, perdiéndose en una deslumbrante luz. -"¡Kenshi!...-._

_._

_._

_._

_**-FIN DEL POV' SAKURA Y DEL SUEÑO-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Kenshi!-. Despertó la peli rosa sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro sonrosado por el sudor que tenia, no dejaba de sollozar.

-Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?-. Preguntó un peli rojo quien iba acompañado de Sasuke el cual estaba situado al lado de él mirando a la peli rosa. -¿¡Por qué no despertabas!?-. Sonaba muy preocupado y alterado.

La peli rosa no podía hablar, aun no podía reaccionar; seguía en shock sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Sasori, cálmate y no le grites-. Decía el azabache mientras se acercaba a la ojijade. -Sakura…-. Le habló tranquilamente, cosa que no siempre hacía, para poder hacerla reaccionar.

-Lo siento, Gomen, creo que tengo el sueño muy pesado-. Se limpio las lágrimas que aun tenía en sus ojos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Preguntó confundida al verlos dentro de su casa.

-Te llamé a tu celular y no contestabas-. Dijo Sasori ya más calmado. -Te iba a comunicar que lo de la salida se canceló-. Informó serio.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Al parecer Temari se enfermo, y Karin e Itachi fueron con ella para cuidarla, Deidara y Kiba decidieron ir a una fiesta que patrocinaba uno de sus amigos más famosos en un antro-. Le comentó el pelinegro.

-Iré por un vaso de agua para ti Sakura-. Dijo el peli rojo mientras se levantaba del lugar.

La peli rosa se llevo sus manos a la cara conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de nuevo al recordar aquel sueño que había tenido, ese extraño sueño. No había soñado con él desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Todo era confuso y tan doloroso, que tan solo recordarlo dolía.

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Preguntó serio el azabache al ver la mirada perdida de la ojijade.

-Sí. Solo tuve una pesadilla-. Sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados de tanto que había llorado.

-¿…Quién es Kenshi?-. Cuestionó de repente el pelinegro a lo que Sakura levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros del azabache.

La peli rosa dudaba si contestarle o no, pero al final quiso contestarle. Cuando estaba dispuesta a hacerlo entró el peli rojo a la sala con el vaso de agua para la ojijade y mejor se quedó callada, pues no sabía si era lo correcto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sakura?-. Preguntó el ojimiel mientras se sentaba a lado de la peli rosa.

Asintió simplemente, mirando al suelo. -No te preocupes-. Sasori pasó su mano en la frente de la peli rosa.

-Sakura, estás ardiendo en fiebre-. La peli rosa tenía sus mejillas coloradas de la alta temperatura que tenia. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba hirviendo, ni si quiera se sentía caliente o mal.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-. Dijo para tratar de que el peli rojo no se alterara.

-¿¡Como que no es nada!?-.

-Sasori, no le grites a Sakura-. Intervino Sasuke para calmarlo.

-Creo que estas exagerando las cosas-. La peli rosa se había enfadado un poco de la actitud del peli rojo y se levantó del sillón de golpe. Trató de tranquilizarse para no gritarle. -Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero ya te dije que estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza-. Le sonrió al peli rojo, el cual se encontraba con el ceño fruncido aún.

-Lo siento Sakura-. El peli rojo se acerco a la ojijade y la abrazo muy cariñosamente, como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir de sus brazos. –Solo… solo que no quiero volver a perder a alguien que quiero y aprecio demasiado-.

El azabache ante esa acción rodó los ojos y comenzó a hacer como si estuviera tosiendo, no tan fuerte pero tampoco tan bajito, por lo que el ojimiel soltó a Sakura, y le envió una mirada muy seca al pelinegro. -Creo que ya es muy tarde Sasori, deberíamos dejar descansar a Sakura-.

-Por cierto-. Hablo la peli rosa antes de que se despidieran de ella. -Hinata me invitó mañana a una fiesta en la playa todo el fin de semana, ¿Quisieran acompañarme?-. Preguntó tratando de que el ambiente no estuviera tan tosco.

-Claro-. Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose de reojo.

-También los demás están invitados-. Sonrió la peli rosa. – ¿Podrían avisarles?-. Pidió a los dos chicos que la veían.

-Claro que sí. ¿Sakura…?-. La llamo el azabache.

-¿Si, Sasuke?-.

-¿Estarás bien?-. Su voz sonó seria pero tenía la preocupación en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí, gracias por la preocupación chicos-. Se dirigió a ambos y los abrazo, a lo que ellos correspondieron con el abrazo ligeramente. –Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí en mi casa, no sé específicamente a qué hora a Hinata se le olvido decirme, pero yo les aviso mas al rato-. Sonrió.

-Adiós-. Cada uno se despidió de ella de diferente manera. Sasuke le dio la mano y ella se la regresó, en cambio Sasori le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso los dos salieron de su casa dejándola sola.

.

.

.

.

La peli rosa se sentó en un sofá doble que estaba ubicado cerca de una lámpara, prendió el televisor y comenzó a ver las noticias, no les ponía mucha atención, ya que solamente pensaba en el sueño que tuvo –_Kenshi_- pensaba. Sakura estaba muy extrañada y sobre todo confundida. -_¿Por qué soñé con él?, si hace mucho que ocurrió… ese terrible accidente-._ Pensaba en lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que el timbre de su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?-. Tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera puso atención de quien era la llamada.

_-Hola Saku… ¿Cómo estas mi amor?-._ Al instante supo de quien era la voz que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Ah…Hola mamá, estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes cómo se la están pasando por allá?-.

_-Muy bien hija, solo te llamaba para decirte que…-._ Se quedó callada por unos segundos.-_…Para decirte que nos vamos a tardar una semana más-. _La peli rosa abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué?-. No era que no quisiera que sus padres tardaran, ya que ellos ya no salían casi nunca, pero no le gustaba quedarse sola por mucho tiempo.

_-Bueno, pues es que tu tía Mei se enfermó-. _Explicó su mamá tranquilamente_.- Y como no hay nadie que la cuide nosotros nos vamos a quedar a cuidarla ya que nos ofrecimos-._

-No importa, cuídense mucho-. Sonreía para sí misma, pues sabía que sus papás no se iban a quedar para eso, si no para quedarse a divertirse otra semana más. -Bueno me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la Pla…biblioteca por unos libros que me dejaron leer-. Corrigió antes de que su mamá la descubriera y le impidiera salir, la conocía muy bien que casi podía escucharla amenazándola de no irse.

_-Hasta luego amor-. _Cortaron comunicación.

La peli rosa subió a su recamara para descansar un poco. Se puso su ropa de dormir, la cual consistía en un pantalón holgado rojo y muy cómodo, una blusa de tirantes blanca. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, como el sueño que tuvo o cuando llegaron Sasuke y Sasori, ¿Por qué Sasori reacciono de esa manera?, las preguntas iban y venían. Casi eran las diez de la noche, cuando recibió un mensaje por parte de Sasuke:

_**PARA: SAKURA H.**_

_**Siento molestarte a esta hora, Sakura. Solamente**_

_**Era para informarte que todos vamos a ir contigo**_

_**¿A qué hora quieres que lleguemos a tú casa?**_

_**DE: SASUKE U.**_

La peli rosa al terminar de leerlo comenzó a escribir el mensaje que le mandaría a Sasuke, ya que Hinata le había enviado todo lo que necesitaban para llegar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le había mandado un mensaje a Sakura para que le informara a qué hora deberían estar en su casa. El azabache llevaba puesto su ropa para dormir, que solamente era unos shorts y con su torso desnudo. Se acostó en su cama esperando el mensaje, Itachi le había dicho que le mandara el mensaje a la peli rosa y que cuando lo contestara le informara para saber exactamente y avisarles a los demás.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a vibrar, vio de quien era el mensaje y lo abrió leyéndolo en el proceso.

_**PARA: SASUKE U.**_

_**Hinata me dio la hora y el lugar**_

_**donde se va a llevar a cabo. Vengan **_

_**A las ocho de la mañana para que nos dé tiempo.**_

_**DE: SAKURA H.**_

Terminó de leer el mensaje, y enseguida se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano para decirle que ya le había contestado el mensaje la peli rosa.

-Itachi…-. Tocó a la puerta varias veces, pero no contestó. -¿Estás ahí?-. Volvió a llamar golpeando despacio, pero esta vez se abrió la puerta con un chirrido. Todo estaba obscuro, no se podía ver nada. Itachi siempre le había prohibido a Sasuke entrar a su habitación, nunca supo por que, solamente se lo prohibió y no lo volvió a dejar entrar.

El azabache entró a la habitación en busca de su hermano, en cierta forma nunca había visto su habitación, tal vez hace mucho tiempo pero ya no lo recordaba. Todo era completamente diferente a como antes la tenia, ahora solo estaba su cama, una mesita, dos sillas, unos cuantos muebles con cajones, la televisión y dos puertas; Una era la del baño y la otra no sabía exactamente que era. A pesar de que dinero no les faltaba, pues al morir sus padres, ellos se quedaron con toda la herencia que les habían dejado, su habitación tenía muy pocas cosas. Decidió salir, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta tropezó con una bolsa negra. Al alzarla estaba pesada, miró dentro de la bolsa y en esta había un objeto que no se veía bien a causa que no había luz, pero estaba envuelta en un trapo de color blanco envuelto en otra bolsa blanca. Cuando iba a sacarla una mano lo detuvo haciendo que Sasuke se sobresalta, al alzar la vista vio unos ojos negros y profundos mirándole seriamente.

-¿Que estás haciendo, _otōto_?-. Dijo la voz tétricamente, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Éste fue el capí de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Más adelante se explicará todo lo que salió aquí, como el sueño de Sakura y el misterio de Itachi.<em>

_Gracias por los Reviews. Espero que así siga._

_Dudas y sugerencias favor de dejar mensaje._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿RR? (:_


	4. Pequeños errores

Pues aquí está el cuarto capítulo n.n Lo iba a subir mañana pero ya lo tenía preparado, así que con lo único que metarde fue con ponerle un nombre jejejeje, sin más que decir, los dejo leer a gusto.

.

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los ocupo con fines de entretener. La historia en completamente mía._**

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pequeños errores.**

**.**

La peli rosa escribió el mensaje, y cuando lo terminó se lo envió al azabache. Después de eso, ya no podía seguir durmiendo, así que mejor decidió tomar una relajante ducha de burbujas en su baño. Se metió en la tina y dejo que el agua y las burbujas hicieran lo suyo para que la relajaran, para olvidar un poco el sucedido de la tarde.

Estaba tan relajada que no se dio cuenta que le habían llegado cinco mensajes, pues tenía su celular en modo vibrador. No quería salirse de la tina, así que mejor decidió pararse a tomar su celular y volver adentro. Leyó los mensajes y se dio cuenta que eran de Ino. Cada uno decía que si le podía llamar cuando leyera los mensajes. La peli rosa empezó a marcar el número de la rubia hasta que le contestó.

-Hola Ino. Lo siento si no te marque antes, es que no me había dado cuenta que me habías mandado mensaje-. Dijo una vez que Ino tomo la llamada.

_-No te preocupes-. _Sonrió del otro lado de la línea, aunque obviamente la peli rosa no lo notó_.- Solo te quería decir e informar algo-. _Sonó un poco más seria haciendo que a la peli rosa le extrañara, ya que no conocía esa faceta de la rubia.

-Claro, dime Ino-. Alzaba su pie para mirarlo y jugar un poco con las burbujas.

_-Solo prométeme que no lo tomarás a mal ni te vas a enojar ¿De acuerdo?-._

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?-. Se había preocupado por la actitud que tenía su amiga. ¿A qué se refería que no lo tomara a mal?

_-¿Con quienes vas a ir mañana a la playa?-. _Preguntó muy seca y seria a la vez.

-Invite a Sasuke y a Sasori, también irán Itachi, Kiba, Deidara, Temari y Karin ¿Por qué? -.

_-Hum…-._ En su voz se notaba que estaba algo decepcionada.

-¿Hay algún problema? Hinata me dijo que podía invitar a los que quisiera ¿No?-. Comentó normalmente con una ceja en alto.

_-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Es solo que a casi nadie le cae bien ese grupito-. _Comento la rubia. La peli rosa frunció el entrecejo ante su forma de decirlo. -_Bueno, creo que eso era todo. Adiós-. _Su voz cambio drásticamente pasando de una seria a una alegre. De verdad que la ojiazul era bipolar

-Adiós-. Cortaron comunicación.

Ahora la peli rosa estaba más extrañada de la actitud que tenía su amiga, en su voz no se notaba que hubiese tenido enojo, más bien era como decepción o algo por el estilo. Ese día simplemente había sido de lo más extraño.

Le dolía la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sakura se decidió dejar a un lado las preguntas que al parecer nunca le iban a contestar, y se propuso a concentrarse en su relajado baño de burbujas que tenia y, tal vez así despejar su mente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los ojos que lo miraban eran negros y muy penetrantes al igual que los suyos.

-¿Qué no has oído el dicho que dice: "La curiosidad mato al gato"?-. Su voz se había escuchado tétrica, lo que hizo que Sasuke sintiera un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

-Hmp-. No quería que su hermano Itachi notara su nerviosismo. -Tú para que dejes tus cosas tiradas por toda tu recámara-. Se defendió.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi habitación, y mucho menos cuando no estoy?-. Le arrebató la bolsa negra que tenía en sus manos. Sasuke lo miró extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo venía a decirte que Sakura ya me dio la hora en la que tenemos que estar en su casa-. Se defendió. -Y por cierto ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa?-. Pregunto algo curioso mientras veía la bolsa negra que aun tenia Itachi en las manos, tratando de descifrar que era lo que tenía el contenido por dentro.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-. Alejó la bolsa de la vista de Sasuke, pasándola detrás de su cuerpo.

-Ay hermanito, que carácter tienes. Te alteras muy rápido-. Se burló. -Como si tuvieras algo que no quisieras sacar a la luz por que te matarían-. Sonrió de medio lado, pero con una burlona.

-¿A qué hora te dijo Sakura que teníamos que estar en su casa?-. Cambió de tema drásticamente, por lo que el pelinegro menor se dio cuenta, aunque no le tomó importancia.

-Me dijo que a las ocho de la mañana. Así que háblales a los demás-.

-¿Y por qué no les hablas tú?-. Se quejó el pelilargo.

-Porque yo tengo mucho sueño-. Camino hasta la puerta, mostrando su desnuda espalda.- Que descanses _nii-san_-. Salió de la habitación dejando a Itachi solo mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el azabache entro a su recamara, se quedo con una duda… ¿Qué era lo que escondía Itachi es esa bolsa color negra?, y ¿Por qué no le permitió ver el contenido? también, ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso cuando lo tocó? Cuando lo cargó lo sintió muy pesado. El objeto estaba envuelto como en un trapo blanco... Estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, pero él se encargaría de investigar que se traía entre manos su hermano, pues desde hace ya dos años ha estado demasiado extraño y ha cambiado su actitud. Pero simplemente ahora se encargaría de poder conciliar el sueño para despertarse temprano e ir con aquella peli rosa que no hace mucho la había conocido y le llamaba la atención de una manera que nadie le había llamado, más no sabía que era.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de una hora en la tina relajándose, decidió que ya era hora de salir y descansar. Se envolvió en una toalla blanca y se puso otra en su cabello, salió del baño y se dirigió hasta su ropero para sacar su pijama limpia, no encontró más que un conjunto, que consistía en unos shorts pequeños y una blusa de tirantes, al menos así dormiría cómoda y fresca.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, metió en un pequeño maletín ropa y algunas cosas de aseo personal para el fin de semana en la playa, se quedó un rato más escuchando música en su i_Pod_, después prendió la televisión de su habitación y comenzó a ver las noticias.

Cuando sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, miró su reloj y eran la una de la mañana, así que decidió apagar todo y poner su despertador exactamente a las siete de la mañana para que le diera tiempo de arreglarse, al acomodar todo se acomodó entre todas las sábanas y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

La peli rosa comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Entre sueños escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta de su casa, más no le tomaba mucha importancia. El timbrazo se fue haciendo más y más fuerte, ¿Estaba soñando? Apretó fuertemente los ojos para poder despertar bien. Se sentó en la cama esperando a ver si volvían a tocar el timbre de la casa, agudizó un poco sus oídos cuando empezó de nuevo a sonar. Se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero, ¿Qué hora era? Miro su celular fastidiada y la hora marcaba las seis de la mañana. ¿Quién podría ser a tan temprana hora? Se levantó de su cama y con resignación bajó. Cuando iba por las escaleras aún tocaban el timbre. Al abrir la puerta vio parado a un azabache, este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de medio lado y cargaba una pequeña maleta, que al parecer era la que tenía sus cosas.

-Sakura-. Discretamente la veía de arriba para abajo, pues tenía la playera de tirantes y unos shorts muy cortos que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas, su piel se veía tan cremosa, le quedaba muy bien esa ropa que tenia puesta.

-Hola, Sasuke-. Estaba aun extrañada de por qué tan temprano había llegado. - Pasa-. Se hizo un lado para que el chico pasara, pues al parecer iba solo. -¿Y los demás?-.

-Antes que nada, perdón si te desperté temprano. Es solo que Itachi fue a recoger a los demás, llegan a las siete y media aquí-. Explicó. -Y pues como no me gusta ir por los demás, decidí venirme para acá-. Sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo-. Cerró la puerta y se dirigieron a la sala. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?-. Ofreció la peli rosa.

-Un café está bien-.

Se metió en la cocina y preparó la cafetera para el café de Sasuke. Al terminar le llevó en una mano el café del azabache y en la otra mano le llevo el azúcar y la crema.

El azabache Tomó la taza que la peli rosa le ofrecía.

-Bueno. Iré a bañarme para estar lista cuando ellos lleguen-. Le informó al pelinegro quien preparaba su café. Éste solo asintió con la cabeza.

La peli rosa subió las escaleras mientras que el azabache la veía, hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su recamara, se apresuró a desvestirse para meterse a dar un baño. Al terminar de bañarse, se secó con una toalla y comenzó a vestirse, se puso unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color verde y encima se colocó un pequeño suéter delgado color rojo, ya que el día había amanecido nublado. Se colocó tenis _converse_ negros. Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran cuarto para las siete, comenzó a cepillarse su hermoso cabello rosa, poniéndose un listón rojo en el proceso. Se puso maquillaje, se miró al espejo y se veía estupenda.

Al bajar, el pelinegro estaba viendo su celular, la ojijade se acercó a él, para ofrecerle algo de comer.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-. Le ofreció cortésmente.

-No, gracias-. Volteó a verla.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Seguro-. Afirmó dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina parara prepararse algo de comer. Del refrigerador sacó jugo, después saco cereal y en un plato comenzó a prepararse cereal y algo de fruta picada. Al terminar de desayunar, lavó todo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro quien miraba el televisor tranquilamente.

-Dentro de poco van a llegar-. Informó el pelinegro. -Como en veinte minutos están aquí-.

-De acuerdo-. Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos la televisión, cuando de repente hubo un apagón dejándolos a oscuras, a excepción de la poca luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, pero como el día había amanecido nublado, no se veía tan claro, y las cortinas oscuras que tenían las ventanas no ayudaban en mucho.

-En que buen momento se fue la luz-. Empezó a reclamar el azabache con sarcasmo. -Ya iban a pasar mi parte favorita-. Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, la peli rosa sonrió ante lo infantil que se había comportando el azabache.

-Creo que debería de ir a ver los interruptores que están abajo-. Sugirió la peli rosa mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Si quieres te acompaño-. Ofreció generosamente el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes puedo ir yo sola-. Sonrió. La peli rosa se dirigió a sótano dejando al azabache solo.

Sakura caminaba entre los pasillos, cada vez que se adentraba se hacía más y más obscuro, pues la luz ya no llegaba hasta los extremos que estaban el sótano, pues ya no habían ventanas en esa parte de la casa. Llegó hasta una puerta que estaba en el fondo del pasillo, la puerta era diferente a las demás, ya que esta era negra metálica. La ojijade la abrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente, se veía muy oscuro, por lo que ella con su celular comenzó a alumbrar el camino, pero solo se veía un poco iluminado, aunque con esa suficiente luz bastaba para no tropezarse o chocar con algo. Una vez estando abajo, caminó hasta donde estaban los interruptores y los movió hacia arriba. Las luces comenzaron a prenderse.

Cuando iba a subir, observó que hasta el fondo se encontraban unas cajas, la peli rosa se acercó y observó dentro de ellas, en su contenido había muchas fotos de diferentes tamaños, recordó que esas cajas eran las que sus papás decidieron poner ahí mientras encontraban un lugar donde acomodarlas. En una caja había fotos de cuando ella era pequeña, tenía un hermoso vestido verde jade como sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Se arrodillo y las sacó y comenzó a pasar foto por foto, hasta que encontró una donde se encontraba ella, quien era abrazada por un chico castaño y ojos azules, era Kenshi, sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte y que las lagrimas saldrían, pero las logró evitar. Al momento en que iba a meter las fotos a la caja, escuchó un ruido. Cuando iba a voltearse, alguien la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le tapo los ojos, e hizo que se asustara, tan asustada estaba que al tipo que la había agarrado le metió un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo tirado y con la nariz sangrando.

-¡Sasuke!-. Dijo sorprendida y arrepentida una vez al mirar bien al chico, que ahora estaba tirado y sangrando de la nariz…

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había quedado sentado en el sofá mientras la peli rosa iba a acomodar los fusibles en el sótano, les enviaba un mensaje a sus papás que se encontraban fuera de la ciudad. Después de eso se levanto a servirse agua. Habían pasado como unos diez minutos desde que la ojijade había bajado y encendido las luces, por lo que se le hizo muy raro, decidió ir a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

Siguió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta negra que estaba abierta, por lo que pensó que esa daba al Sótano, se asomó a ver y efectivamente, daba al sótano. Las luces estaban encendías, pero no vio en ningún lugar a la peli rosa, bajó las escaleras y vio a la ojijade, quien se encontraba arrodillada mirando algo. Se acercó lentamente para sorprenderla, pero accidentalmente piso algo, por lo que hizo ruido. Al darse cuenta que la chica iba a voltear, se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra tapándole los ojos, al momento que la chica sintió el tacto, se volteó bruscamente metiéndole un puñetazo en la nariz, por lo que Sasuke la soltó lo más rápido que pudo y cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio sangrando de la nariz.

-¡Sasuke!-. Dijo Sakura preocupada al darse cuenta de quién era. -¿Estás bien?-. Se acercó a él preocupada para ayudarlo a levantarse, se arrodilló junto a él mirándolo preocupada y arrepentida

-Sí. Estoy bien, no te preocupes-. Con su mano tenía agarrada su nariz, que aún seguía sangrando.

-L-lo siento tanto, Gomen-. De su bolsa sacó un pedazo de papel y se la dio para que se limpiara.- No fue mi intención, e-es que m-me asustaste-. Aún se veía bastante preocupada, por lo que el chico le dio gracia ante la actitud preocupada de la peli rosa, pues solo había sido un pequeño golpe.

-No fue tu culpa, fue la mía por quererte asustar-. Embozó una sonrisa.

-Pero yo te pegue. ¡Ah!, pero que agresiva soy-. Le daba más papel al pelinegro y éste lo tomaba.

Sakura ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse, este último aún seguía tratado de hacer que su nariz dejara de sangrar, mientras Sakura guardaba las fotografías que aun quedaban afuera, la única que no guardo, era donde estaba ella y Kenshi y la metió a su bolsillo. Cuando terminó de levantar todas las fotos, ella y el peli negro subieron las escaleras. Al salir del sótano, la peli rosa cerró la puerta tras de ella y se dirigieron a la sala. Una vez estando allí el azabache se sentó en el sofá, al parecer su sangrado ya había parado.

-¿Estás bien?-. Seguía teniendo ese tono de preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes-. Sonrió.

Nuevamente prendieron el televisor y comenzaron a ver un programa, sobre detectives y casos que tenían que resolver en equipo**. **El timbre comenzó a sonar. La peli rosa se dirigió a abrir, y enfrente de la puerta estaban los demás chicos que faltaban del grupo de Itachi.

-Hola Sakura-. Saludaron Kiba y Deidara.

-Pasen chicos-. Entraron todos a la casa. Primero entraron Itachi y Temari quienes iban con las manos entrelazadas. Luego de ellos Kiba y Deidara, quienes iban haciendo tonterías como empujándose e insultándose. Después Karin, quien le mando una mirada no muy agradable a la peli rosa y luego le sonrió arrogante. Hasta el final iba Sasori, quien saludo de beso a la ojijade y con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura-.

-Hola Sasori-. Con la sonrisa que el peli rojo le dedicó, no pudo contener sonrojarse y el peli rojo sonrió satisfecho.

-Te ves muy bien el día de hoy-. La miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-Gracias-. Sonrió aun sonrojada.

-Par de tórtolos-. Les llamó el castaño. -Déjense de cursilerías y vayámonos-. Todos rieron a excepción de Sasuke, quien los miraba secamente.

-Cállate, Kiba-. Sasori se acercó al castaño, y jugando le pegó en el hombro, a lo que el otro respondió de la misma manera.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos iban en una camioneta grande. Itachi iba adelante manejando, Temari iba asentada en el asiento del copiloto a su lado. En los asientos de en medio iban, Deidara quien iba en el lado izquierdo, Kiba quien iba sentado en medio y Karin quien estaba sentada del lado derecho mirando la ventana aburrida. En los asientos de hasta tras se encontraban Sasuke sentado del lado izquierdo, Sakura en medio y Sasori en el lado derecho.

Estaban aun en la carretera, el rubio y el castaño se encontraban jugando en un _PSP_, la peli roja iba aburrida mirando el paisaje escuchando música en unos audífonos color rosa desde su celular, el azabache mayor y la rubia iban tarareando la misma canción. Y los tres de hasta tras iban en su silencio algo incómodo. Al parecer ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio

El pelinegro y el peli rojo no se hablaban ni se miraban ni tan siquiera por un momento, a la peli rosa le pareció algo muy extraño, puesto que ellos dos siempre estaban hablando, eran muy buenos amigos. Lo más seguro es que se habían peleado, pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

.

Así estuvieron por unos cuarenta minutos del trayecto, hasta que la peli rosa comenzó a hacer un poco de movimientos, para que le prestaran atención los dos chicos que iban a su lado y, así poder romper el hielo.

- Hace demasiado calor aquí-. Tanto Sasuke como Sasori voltearon a verla de reojo, ya que cada uno iba viendo hacia la ventana de su lado, la ojijade decidió quitarse su suéter. Al quitárselo dejo al descubierto su blusa de tirantes color verde, que iba bien apegada a su cuerpo, se veía sexy para los ojos de los dos hombres quienes iban de su lado. Sasori volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa, la peli rosa le devolvió la sonrisa. A ella sinceramente le encantaban aquellos ojos color miel del peli rojo, su mirada era tan calmada, no mostraba ningún sentimiento más que paz y despreocupación alguna.

-Sakura-. La voz de azabache menor hizo que la ojijade saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Sasuke?-. Volteó ahora a verlo. Tampoco negaba que esos ojos negros le encantaban demasiado, sus ónix eran tan penetrantes y hermosos que se perdía tan fácilmente en ellos con tan solo verlos unos momentos.

-Hinata te dijo que había un hotel cerca para hospedarnos, ¿Cierto?-. Preguntó.

-Ajá, ¿Por qué?-.

-Dámela para dársela a Itachi y nos lleve de una vez al hotel-. Al decir eso el pelinegro, todos se quedaron callados para poder escuchar bien. -Al parecer va a ver una fuerte tormenta y no podremos disfrutar el día de hoy-. Todos miraron las ventanas y efectivamente, el cielo se veía aún más nublado, se podían ver como salían los rayos, haciendo que las nubes grises se iluminaran.

La ojijade busco en su bolsa de mano, comenzó a revolver todo lo que tenia, hasta dar con el pequeño papel en que tenía la dirección. -Ten-. Se la dio al Azabache. Sasuke comenzó a guiarle a su hermano por donde tenían que ir, el condujo hasta llegar a un hotel.

Todos bajaron de la camioneta. Itachi les indicó que él y Temari irían a ver si había habitaciones disponibles para todos y que ellos se quedaran afuera a esperarlos.

-Tengo demasiada hambre-. Comentó Kiba para romper el silencio.

-Sí, yo también-. Dijo el rubio. -Vayamos a buscar algo de comer-. Sugirió.

-Pero Itachi-san dijo que los esperáramos aquí-. Sasori le dio la razón a la peli rosa con un movimiento de arriba a abajo con la cabeza.

-Lo sabemos, solamente que ya son las seis de la tarde y tengo muchísima hambre-. Habló de nuevo el castaño.

-Aun así, el dijo que nos quedáramos aquí a esperarlo-.

-Pero no nos puede impedir comer algo, ¿O sí?-. Habló por primera vez el pelinegro desde que se habían ido la rubia y su hermano.

La peli rosa dudo en que contestar, pues sabía que el azabache tenía razón.

-Entonces vayamos a buscar algo de comer-. Tomó la muñeca de la ojijade y la arrastró hasta llegar y subir al vehículo. Sasori solo los miraba, mientras apretaba un poco los puños y su mirada seria.

-¿Pero vamos a dejar a Itachi-san y Temari-chan?-. Preguntó confundida la peli rosa.

-No te preocupes por ellos, aquí nos vamos a hospedar, por lo tanto no tiene nada de malo-. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa a la peli rosa, lo que hizo que se quedara callada.

-Sasuke-kun-. Le hablo la peli roja quien le decía con una voz suave y seductora.- No creo que sea buena idea dejar a Itachi-kun y Temari-chan-. Se acercó a la ventana del piloto donde estaba sentado Sasuke, mirándolo con una sonrisa sensual y una pose que para ella era sexy.

_-*Eso ya se lo había dicho, Zanahoria*-._ Pensó la peli rosa algo molesta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sasuke?-. Se escuchó la voz de Itachi.

Todos voltearon a ver a él pelinegro y la rubia, para su sorpresa, los dos regresaron con las pocas cosas que habían llevado, es decir, solo era una pequeña maleta.

-Lo que pasa es que teníamos hambre y como ya te habías tardado, decidí que sería una buena idea ir a comprar algo de comer-. Dijo el pelinegro de lo más calmado y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Solo nos tardamos siete minutos-. Sasuke y Sakura bajaron de la camioneta dirigiéndose a los demás. El azabache no se dio cuenta de que había dejado las llaves de carro colgadas adentro, y así cerró la puerta.

-¿Y por que trajeron las maletas?-. Preguntó Deidara mirándolo curioso.

-Eso es lo que veníamos a informarles-. Dijo la rubia seria, extrañando a todos. -Ya no hay lugar en este hotel-.

-¿¡Qué!?-. Gritaron todos.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?-. Preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Eso es en lo que estoy pensando-. Dijo Itachi.

-¿No es más fácil ir a buscar un hotel?-. Dijo con demasiada obviedad la peli roja.

-Eso ya lo sé, Karin-. Dijo con fastidio y se dirigió a la puerta de la camioneta. -Vengan, suban a la camioneta para buscar otro hotel-. Al momento de jalar la palanca, esta no se abrió. -Sasuke, dame las llaves-.

El azabache comenzó a buscarlas en su chamarra, por ningún lado estaban, por lo que se acercó a Sakura y le susurró.

-Oye, ¿Tú no tienes las llaves?-. Le preguntó preocupado.

-No, no las tengo-. Respondió.- Al parecer las dejaste colgad…-. Al darse cuenta de la tontería que había cometido el pelinegro, su voz no salió. Sasuke ensancho los ojos un poco preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿Me las darás o tu manejaras?-. Bromeó el pelilargo algo fastidiado rodando los ojos con la mano extendida para que su hermano le entregara las llaves.

-Ejem…-. El azabache menor se acerco al Uchiha mayor y le dijo algo que nadie escuchó más que Itachi, aunque la peli rosa ya sabía de que se trataba. Todos estaban esperando al que el pelinegro terminara de decirle lo que le estaba diciendo al pelilargo en el oído. Todo estaba en completo silencio, nada se escuchaba, más que el hermoso piar de los pajaritos…Hasta que se escucho un horrible grito aterrador de cierto hombre…

-¿¡Dejaste la llaves adentro de la camioneta!?-. Gritaba eufórico un pelilargo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Éste fue el capítulo de hoy xD<p>

Siento si tengo algunas faltas de ortografía o me faltan acentos en algunas palabras, es solo que mi tiempo no me dá para poder revisarla UnU

Espero que les haya gustado. :D

Nos leemos la siguiente semana. Saludos!

.

.

.

.

Un RR? Me lo merezco? Please C=


	5. Reencuentro, ¿Bueno o malo?

_**Hola! Otra vez yo, una semana desde que no nos leemos. Ya ven, les dije que no me tardaría xD Jejeje, bueno. Estoy algo triste por que no me dejan algún comentario que me informé si les está gustando mi historia, y me hace pensar que no les gusta UnU ¿Les gusta o no? Diganme, me pone en duda. Si sí les gusta la seguiré continuando, pero si no pues obviamente no. Los dejo leer tranquilamente =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si fuera así sería Masashi Kishimoto y haría de una vez cannon la pareja. La historia es completamente mía.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reencuentro, ¿Bueno o malo?**

**.**

-Y bien Sasuke, ¿Me las darás o tu manejaras?-. Bromeó el pelilargo algo fastidiado rodando los ojos con la mano extendida para que su hermano le entregara las llaves.

-Ejem…-. El azabache menor se acercó al Uchiha mayor y le dijo algo que nadie escuchó más que Itachi, aunque la peli rosa ya sabía de que se trataba. Todos estaban esperando al que el pelinegro terminara de decirle lo que le estaba diciendo al pelilargo en el oído. Todo estaba en completo silencio, nada se escuchaba, más que el hermoso piar de los pajaritos… Hasta que se escuchó un horrible grito aterrador de cierto hombre…

-¿¡Dejaste la llaves adentro de la camioneta!?-. Gritaba eufórico un pelilargo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-No fue mi culpa-. Se volteaba indignado el azabache con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado en forma de inocente para tratar de encubrir su error que no quería aceptar.

-¿Cómo que no fue tu culpa? ¿¡Como que no lo fue, Idiota!?-. El pelilargo se acercó al azabache menor a grandes zancadas, pues Sasuke había comenzado a caminar tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo tomó por la chamarra con brusquedad y lo alzó. El pelinegro trataba de zafarse, pero no consiguió ningún resultado ante sus intentos fallidos de huir.

-Bájame pedazo de…-. Antes de ofender al pelilargo, Temari intervino para que los dos chicos no se terminaran matando, pues ya conocía sus ataques de ira, no se les podía detener ya, si no lo hacía a tiempo, y estaban a buen momento de hacerlo.

-Itachi, baja a Sasuke ahora-. Ordenó la rubia con voz imponente y autoritaria, Itachi volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido para después voltearse de nuevo y soltarlo con fuerza, dejándolo caer directo al suelo de sentón.

La peli rosa rápidamente se acercó Sasuke y lo ayudó a levantarse. El pelilargo se llevaba las manos al rostro tratando de pensar en algo para poder abrir la puerta sin necesidad de romper algo. Su ceño cada vez se marcaba más, la tontería de su hermano lo estaba poniendo furioso. Después sacó su celular y comenzó a revisarlo, sin ningún éxito trato de buscar si tenía señal alzándolo un poco hacia el cielo.

-¿Alguien de ustedes tiene señal en sus celulares?-. Al decir eso todos sacaron sus respectivos móviles y comenzaron a revisarlos.

-Yo no-. Murmuró la peli rosa con una mueca.

-Ni yo-. Negó con la cabeza el peli rojo.

-Aquí nada-. Decía la rubia.

-Tampoco-. Habló el pelinegro serio.

-No-. Dijo la peli roja.

-A mí ni me vean-. Comentó el rubio.

-¡Ah…!-. Al escuchar eso, todos voltearon a ver al castaño con esperanza en el rostro, hasta que dijo. -…Tampoco-. A todos les salieron gotitas en la cabeza y fulminaron con la mirada al castaño evitando darle un golpe.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?-.

-No lo sé, Karin-. Decía Itachi mirando a todos, un poco más calmado, pero su voz sonaba fastidiada.

-¿Y si nos vamos caminando?-. Propuso la peli rosa quien jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rosa enredándolo entre sus dedos para quitarse el aburrimiento.

-Eso sería buena idea pero…-. Miró hacia el cielo con una esperanza en su mirada, pues el cielo estaba nublado, las nubes estaban tan cargadas que parecía que habría una tormenta en cualquier momento. - Esperemos que no vaya a llo…-. Antes de poder completar la última palabra que faltaba en su oración, se escuchó un trueno muy fuerte asustando a las chicas ante el tremendo ruido, lo que hizo que comenzara a llover como arte de magia.-…ver-.

Todos comenzaron a cubrirse con sus respectivos suéteres y chamaras encima de la cabeza, se pusieron a un lado de la camioneta para ver si así se podían cubrir aunque sea un poco de la lluvia.

-Muy bien hecho, Uchiha-. Recriminaba el rubio hacia Sasuke con sarcasmo y molestia en sus palabras.

-Cállate, Baka-. Trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía con su chamarra.

Todos estaban en un silencio abrumador, no tenían nada, todas sus cosas se encontraba dentro de la camioneta. Itachi había pensado en que podían llamar a un cerrajero, pero nadie tenía señal en su celular, la única esperanza que tenían era que dejara de llover para que caminaran hasta que llegaran a algún lugar donde hallaran techo, agua, señal, comida, comida y más comida.

La peli rosa comenzó a titiritar, solamente llevaba puesto un short que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, una blusa de tirantes y encima un pequeño sweater que no la cubría mucho, ni su pecho ni espalda. No podía contener las ganas, tenía demasiado frio, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes chocar con los de abajo muchas veces. El azabache se dio cuenta, por lo que le quiso dar su chamarra.

-¿Quieres mi sweater?-. Le ofreció.

-P-pe-ero ¿Y-y t-tu?-.

-No, yo no tengo mucho frío-. Mintió. – Será mejor que te lo pongas tú o enfermaras-. La peli rosa dudó unos momentos en tomar el abrigo, pero al ver la sonrisa de medio lado del pelinegro la tomó y se la acomodó encima, cubriéndose el cuerpo del frío y de la lluvia, comenzando a sentir un poquito de calor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia aún no paraba, en cambio, hasta más rápida y fuerte se había hecho como si se burlara de todos los chicos. Ellos estaban sentados a un lado de la camioneta, todos juntos para pegarse un poco del calor de cada uno.

El pelilargo estaba exasperado, tenía abrazada a su novia la rubia, quien tenía cubriéndose con su sudadera roja, a la derecha de la rubia estaba él castaño; estaba más aburrido que nunca, él era el que estaba más calientito ya que se había puesto doble abrigo que llevaba, pues no era tonto y había visto el clima como estaba. El rubio estaba a su lado del chico perro, su rostro fino estaba más pálido que nunca, pues su sweater estaba adentro de la camioneta con sus demás cosas. El pelirrojo estaba al lado del ojiazul, también tenía frio pero no lo hacía notar. A su lado estaba la peli rosa, quien al igual que el rubio estaba blanca, tal vez hasta más blanca que este pues su nariz estaba roja del frio que tenía y sus manos estaban azules de lo helada que estaba. A lado de la ojijade se encontraba un pelinegro de lo más tranquilo revisando aburrido su celular, encontrando mensajes acosadores de sus fans, quien sabe como rayos habían conseguido su número, apenas hace unas semanas tuvo que cambiar de número, puesto que a todas horas le mandaban mensajes de voz, llamadas y mensajes, detestaba que hicieran eso esas chicas, lo tenían arto al pobre chico.

La peli rosa miraba al frente pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, en eso, un fuerte viento hizo que la chamarra del pelinegro saliera volando, la chica no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse a seguirla, al momento de pararse e ir tras la chamarra que quedó a unos cuantos metros de la camioneta donde se encontraban los chicos, vio que una camioneta color gris metálico más grande que la de Itachi se acercaba a donde ella estaba. La camioneta se detuvo y la puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejando ver salir a un chico de piel clara, albino, unos auténticos y deslumbrantes ojos morados. Llevaba en la mano tomando un tipo de jugo o agua, no sabía exactamente que era, pero su cuerpo estaba musculoso, sin exagerar y le quedaba perfecto a su atuendo de chico malo, sonrió arrogante tomando la chaqueta y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la peli rosa parada mirando extrañada al chico que se le acercaba con aires de hombre galante y de grandeza.

Atrás de la ojijade se encontraban todos sus acompañantes parados, miraban igual de extrañados que la peli rosa. El pelirrojo se puso un poco más al frente que los demás, pero aún seguía atrás de la peli rosa. El azabache imitó la acción del ojimiel y se posó alado de este. Todos miraban extrañados a ese sujeto quien se acercaba a la peli rosa lentamente con la sonrisa arrogante que tenía en sus labios. Cuando por fin el albino llegó al lugar donde estaba la peli rosa parada; éste, de lo más amable de extendió la chaqueta a la peli rosa para que la tomara. La ojijade estiró su mano derecha y la tomó. La sonrisa del chico se hizo presente y la peli rosa enarcó una ceja de extrañeza ante su actitud.

-Mi nombre es Suigetsu, Hōzuki Suigetsu-. Se presentó ante la peli rosa haciendo una reverencia quien lo miraba confundida.- Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo, preciosa?-. Hizo una sonrisa seductora, la peli rosa quería reírse por la cara que hacia el peliblanco, pues se le hacía gracioso ver como trataba de coquetear con ella. No tuvo otra más que contestarle para no quedar mal ante el chico que le había entregado la chaqueta del pelinegro.

-Yo soy Sakura-. Contestó, el albino se acercó un poco más a ella. El pelirrojo al ver la acción del chico, también se acercó un poco más a la ojijade. El peliblanco tomó con delicadez la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su boca, dándole un beso suavemente mientras miraba los ojos jade de ésta. La peli rosa ensancho los ojos al ver esa acción del chico y enarco una ceja con extrañeza, aunque después se relajó para no verse tan mal.

-Qué hermoso nombre tienes, Sakura-san. Y que hermosa es usted-. Sonrió de medio lado ante sus propios halagos.- Se vería mucho más hermosa si usted, hermosa princesa de cabellos rosados, fuera mi novia-. La peli rosa se sonrojó levemente y soltó una risita haciendo que el pelirrojo se tornara al lado de ella. El Hōzuki miro con indiferencia al ojimiel sin tomarle mucha importancia.- ¿Y tú quién eres?-.

-Él es mi amigo, se llama Sasori-. Contestó la peli rosa por parte de Sasori al ver que el pelirrojo miraba fulminante al peliblanco y no se inmutaba.

- ¿Y quién eres tú, chico extraño?-. Habló por fin el pelinegro metiéndose en la plática. Sus ojos estaban observando únicamente los ojos morados del chico, éste le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mmm… La plática, amigo mío, no es contigo-. El azabache estaba a punto de hablar para callarle de una vez la boca a ese engreído, pero fue interrumpido, ya que otros tres hombres y una mujer bajaron de la misma camioneta donde venía el albino.

-Suigetsu-. Habló una chica de cabellos azules la cual iba seguida por tres hombres a su lado. Parecían sus guardaespaldas o algo parecido. – ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó curiosa con su voz delicada y fina, pero en sus palabras tenían un pequeño toque de amenaza.

A Itachi se le hicieron muy conocidas aquellas personas, pero no sabía de dónde. Había reconocido la voz de la peli azul que amenazaba al albino, pero por más que recordaba no podía. Tenía un mal presentimiento ante eso, pero lo dejo pasar, tal vez eran jugarretas de su mente que por el frío lo habían puesto así.

El albino a ver a la peli azul, comenzó a sudar frío. Sonrió nerviosamente. –Lo que sucedió, fue que yo… -. Se señaló exageradamente. –Quise entregarle su sweater a esta hermosa dama-. Le guiñó un ojo a la peli rosa. –Pero después llegaron _estos_ y me comenzaron a insultar como si nada mientras yo trataba de defenderme a mi suerte-. Se cruzó de brazos ofendido. Konan rodó los ojos ante tanta estupidez que decía el albino.

-Pero que idioteces dices, cara de pez-. Murmuró la peli roja fastidiada de tanto alboroto.

-¿Y tú quién eres, Remolacha?-.

Ante el apodo del albino, Karin sacó humo por las orejas y se acercó amenazante hacía Suigetsu, quien la miró con una ceja en alto y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro sin retroceder, lo que hizo enfurecer más a la peli roja.

-Mira, estúpido cara de pez. ¿A quién le dijiste remolacha?-. Gruñó.

Suigetsu comenzó a ver hacía todos lado cómo si estuviera buscando algo. Todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco, hasta que volteó a ver a la peli roja y le dijo con fingida inocencia en su voz. –Pues, yo no veo a ninguna otra remolacha más que a ti-. Kiba y Deidara comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Karin fulminaba con la mirada al albino, quien sonreía como niño bueno sacando de sus casillas a la peli roja quien estaba roja de la cólera que le provocaba el chico.

-Ya, Suigetsu. Deja de molestar a la chica-. Habló una voz ronca detrás del albino.

Al parecer, él era el último integrante que bajaba de la camioneta gris. Cuando Itachi lo vio, enseguida reconoció de donde conocía a los otros _desconocidos_ que estaban frente a ellos. Sus ojos se ensancharon levemente sin aparentar sorpresa.

-Kisame…-. Murmuró. No se dio cuenta que en vez de decirlo en su mente lo había dicho en voz alta.

El mencionado lo miró con cara confusa, para después sonreír todo lo que podía y acercarse al pelilargo ignorando a todos como si no estuviesen.

-Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí-. La peli azul y sus demás acompañantes posaron su mirada en el Uchiha mayor, quien ligeramente se tensó ante las miradas. -El gran Uchiha Itachi-. Ante eso Itachi y Kisame se dieron la mano y luego un fuerte abrazo con palmada incluida, como era costumbre de cada hombre.

-Hoshigaki Kisame, tanto tiempo sin verte-.

Sasuke reconoció el nombre. _Kisame. _Fue o era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano hacía años. Siempre se iba a fiestas o reuniones con él, pero jamás lo había presentado como a los otros amigos que había tenido su hermano. No es como que le importara mucho la vida de Itachi, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con tal de que no se metiera en sus cosas, y como Itachi respetaba la privacidad de Sasuke, él hacía lo mismo con su hermano, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, el piquete de la curiosidad lo llamaba, le decía que averiguara algo.

-Pero que linda sorpresa, Uchiha-san. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veíamos-. Murmuró la mujer con voz seria y una mueca que formaba media sonrisa en su rostro. –Pero creo que aún no nos ha presentado correctamente a todos nosotros, a sus queridos… _amigos_-. Itachi se posó enfrente de todos, pasando a lado de Sasuke quien lo miró con curiosidad al verlo tenso, cosa que jamás pasaba en Itachi, eso lo extrañó más de lo que ya estaba.

-Chicos, ellos son: Konan-. Señaló a la mujer quien hizo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de educación. –Nagato, Jūgo-. Los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza. El primero era de piel albina, con el cabello rojizo y ojos morado oscuro. El segundo era de cabello anaranjado, de una altura mucho mayor que el primero y una complexión un poco robusta. Sus ojos anaranjados claros. –Y él es Yahiko-. Por último señaló a un hombre de cabello anaranjado, piel un poco bronceada y ojos de color café claro. En su rostro tenía una que otra perforación. Itachi miró a todos. –Ellos son unos viejos amigos-.

Estaba claro que Itachi era mayor que Sasuke por unos años más. De vista se notaba que todos los compañeros de la peli azul y esta misma eran mayores que Itachi, a excepción de Suigetsu y Jūgo que se veían un poco más jóvenes.

-Él es mi hermano menor. Sasuke-. Siguió presentando, pero ahora a sus amigos y compañeros con los que iba. Tan solo el pelinegro menor estaba serio y alzó la mano en modo de saludo –Kiba, Deidara, Sakura, Karin y mi novia Temari-. Finalizó al señalar a la rubia y se acercó a esta para pasarle el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

La fuerte lluvia que minutos antes estaba, ahora tan solo era una llovizna ligera.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que hacían parados en medio de la carretera desolada?-. Preguntó Nagato con curiosidad.

-Alguien dejó las llaves colgadas dentro de la camioneta, cerrando la puerta con seguro y no pudimos sacarlas-. Explicó Itachi quien miraba de reojo a Sasuke, este le devolvió la mirada fulminándolo en el proceso.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde se dirigían, Itachi-san?-. Cuestionó la peli azul.

-Íbamos de camino a la playa a pasar el fin de semana-. Murmuró con una leve sonrisa pero serio.

-Qué curioso, nosotros también vamos de camino a la playa-. Sonrió Yahiko. – ¿No quieren que los llevemos? el clima no es tan agradable ahora, al parecer casi todos los hoteles no están disponibles ya que muchas familias vienen también a disfrutar. Y no creo que quieran andar así toda la noche-. Señaló sus ropas las cuales estaban mojadas a causa de la lluvia. –Entonces ¿Qué dicen? Tenemos una casa muy cerca de la playa, tiene las habitaciones suficientes para todos, y lo sabes Itachi-.

Itachi tomó unos segundos para pensarlo con claridad, tal vez no sería buena idea aceptar, pues hacía mucho tiempo que había estado con ellos, no eran recuerdos de los cuales quisiera acordarse, tal vez eran los peores de casi toda su vida después de la muerte de sus padres, pero él se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a tener contacto con ellos, pero el destino le jugaba malas bromas y esa no era una de las excepciones.

Suspiró con cansancio, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sus amigos estaban empapados tanto como él. Veía en sus caras que aceptara. Miró a Sasuke y con los ojos le dijo que le debía una explicación de eso, podía leerlo muy bien, no por nada eran hermanos.

Tanto Yahiko como Konan lo miraban esperando respuesta. El primero lo miraba con una sonrisa, él siempre había sido un hombre no tan amargado ni con malos humos, pues tenía su lado agradable; pero cuando quería podía ser el hombre más intimidante que hubiese conocido. En cambio Konan no, ella siempre había sido muy seria y no tenía humor para casi nada. Eran polos opuestos, pero como ellos se atraían mutuamente.

-Está bien-. Aceptó sin muchas ganas, aunque no lo dejó notar.

-Muy bien, esto me dará una gran oportunidad de estar más cerca de la hermosa Sakura-chan-. Le guiñó un ojo a la peli rosa, quien tan solo permaneció parada en silencio.

-Sigue soñando, cara de pez-. Insultó Sasori, quién jaló a la peli rosa a su lado en forma de protección. Esa acción incomodó a Sasuke, que solo frunció el ceño levemente, no dejando que nadie se diera cuenta, para después volver a su postura normal.

-Vale, vale, cálmense ya chicos. Ahora todos nos tendremos que llevar bien pues conviviremos el fin de semana como una gran familia feliz, viviendo bajo el mismo techo-. Comentó alegremente Yahiko con un gran sarcasmo en su voz.

Itachi a duras penas fue obligado a separase de su amada camioneta, pues tenía miedo que algún loco desquiciado que anduviera rodando por la carretera solo en busca de algo que apropiarse, encontrara su carro solo e indefenso sin ayuda de nadie y que se lo llevara rompiendo la ventana y sacando las llaves para irse con todo y camioneta lejos, y que Itachi jamás la volviera a ver en su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la camioneta gris metálico estacionada en frente de la camioneta de Itachi se podía ver dentro de la misma a catorce personas sentadas. En los primos asientos de la camioneta donde se encontraba Yahiko manejando, estaba acompañado de Konan y Nagato, la peli azul en medio de los dos hombres. En los asientos de atrás, estaban Itachi. Al lado de él su novia Temari, luego Kiba y del otro lado de la ventana Deidara. En los siguientes lugares estaban Sasuke y Sasori a lado éste, Karin y Sakura quien la última estaba mirando por la otra ventana. Ya en los últimos asientos de la camioneta se encontraban los tres hombres restantes; Suigetsu, Jūgo y Kisame. El primero molestaba a Karin con sus apodos que le había puesto, como _Zanahoria_ y _Remolacha_ _miope, _haciendo más que enfadar a la peli roja quien más de una vez le propinó un buen golpe al albino ante sus tonterías_._

Sakura miraba por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris a causa de las nubes cargadas de lluvia, los pocos rayos que se visualizaban eran a lo lejos. La vista le encantaba, siempre le habían gustado los días nublados. Las grandes nubes grisáceas tapando el Sol para darle entrada a la tormenta. Claro que los truenos y rayos eran otra cosa, pues odiaba como se escuchaba cuando tronaba el cielo. Siempre le había dado pavor, pues era un trauma que tenía desde pequeña.

Toda la camioneta estaba en silencio, Suigetsu había dejado de molestar a la peli roja, quien se encontraba aburrida escuchando música en su _IPod_, su suerte había sido que no se había mojado a causa de la lluvia, lo había protegido muy bien logrando su objetivo.

El viaje duraba menos de una hora, ya que la casa donde todos estarían el fin de semana estaba muy cerca de la playa.

Era raro que estuviera en una camioneta desconocida para ella, junto con personas extrañas que tampoco había visto jamás en su vida. Se sentía mal por haber mentido a sus padres el día anterior, pero si les decía que iría a la playa todo el fin de semana se lo iban a prohibir. Soltó un leve suspiró en el silencio que estaba en el auto, lo único que se escuchaba era el motor de la camioneta y las respiraciones de cada uno.

Después de una hora en completo silencio, pudieron observar a través de las ventanas la perfecta vista del mar; Sus aguas estaban cristalinas, pero el atardecer las hacía ver entre anaranjadas y amarillentas, dándole un toque único y precioso. Aún las nubes grises seguían ahí, pero poco a poco se iban yendo. Las grandes palmeras que se lograban ver cerca del grandísimo mar, estaban algo inclinadas hacía un lado a causa del aire que había, pero el Sol que ocupaba el centro de su vista, hacía que la vista fuera estupenda y causara la mayor relajación posible.

-Pero que precioso se ve-. Murmuró Karin con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Al igual que ella, todos estaban fascinados con lo que veían en aquel lugar. No era la primera vez que iban al mar o a la playa, pero la vista que tenían en frente les hacía perderse fácilmente en ella, pues no todo los días se observaba el mar mientras el Sol comenzaba a meterse, dando un majestuoso espectáculo.

Al terminar la parte rocosa de la autopista, comenzó una parte lisa, indicando que habían entrado hacía una parte de la arena. Yahiko les dijo a todos que solo era cuestión de minutos para poder llegar. Verían una casa un tanto grande. Itachi ya conocía aquel lugar, pues en sus tiempos de haber estado junto a ellos, habían ido muchas veces.

Al pasar alrededor de unos diez minutos, observaron una enorme casa de color hueso asomándose entre las palmeras del lugar. Una piscina se encontraba en frente de la casa playera, su agua era cristalina. Tenía las formas de dos grandes círculos, uno más pequeño que el otro. Unos enormes cristales acoplaban la casa, ya que en todo su entorno se podían ver los grandes vidrios sobre la casa, dando un toque mucho más lujoso de lo que ya tenía, pues se podía observar desde dentro de esta.

La camioneta se estacionó en un garaje, que a diferencia de la casa, este si estaba cubierto por mármol completamente. Todos bajaron del auto.

-Esta sí que es una casa en la playa-. Alagó impresionado Kiba, quien aún miraba la enorme casa. Karin rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad del castaño.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todos se encontraban en el interior de la casa. Desde sus cristales podía observarse la parte de afuera, dejándose ver lo que era la piscina y la apenas oscuridad de la noche, pues aproximadamente eran las siete de la noche.

La residencia era de dos pisos. Tenía las escaleras en forma de caracol hechas de piedra. En la sala había sillones de cuero con una mesa de juego. La cocina se podía ver desde ahí, pues solo estaba separada por una barra. Todo estaba muy bien acomodado y estructurado, dejando impresionados a todos.

-En la casa hay las suficientes habitaciones para que podamos entrar todos-. Konan sonrió de lado. –Y lo gracioso es que podemos ocupar las habitaciones de dos integrantes sin que sobre o falte alguien-. Comentó tranquilamente. Konan les prestó algo de ropa a las tres chicas, ya que sus atuendos estaban mojados a causa de la lluvia que se había soltado. Mientras tanto Itachi comenzó a llamar a alguna grúa para poder rescatar a su _bebé_ que estaba solo. Le informaron que se lo llevarían esa misma noche.

Sakura se dio una relajante ducha en la habitación que ahora compartía con Karin, pues Temari se había quedado con Itachi. Solamente llevaba una toalla que le cubría hasta los muslos. Y otra en su cabello para secarlo. En su cama que estaba situada en la parte derecha de la habitación, en los edredones azules estaba la ropa que le había prestado la peli azul. Era un pantalón que le quedaba exactamente bien de color blanco, y una blusa de mangas de color azul con cuello de tortuga. Momentos antes de comenzarse a vestir, su celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de ella, lo tomó y contestó.

-Hinata-. Saludó la peli rosa alegremente.

-_Sakura, hola. ¿Ya has llegado?_-. Preguntó. –_Te llamaba para preguntarte si pudiste encontrar algún hotel. El problema fue que nosotros no encontramos lugar en ninguna parte hasta ahora, la tormenta que se desato fue horrible y ya no había habitaciones disponibles en la mayoría de los hoteles a los que fuimos. Hasta que mi primo Neji me llamó diciéndome que en donde él estaba aún había habitaciones disponibles para todos_-. Explicó rápidamente. –_Por eso te llamaba, para decirte que si aún no encuentras puedes venirte_-.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya estamos, no exactamente en un hotel, pero ya tenemos donde pasar el fin de semana-. Le aseguró. –Estamos en la casa de no se quienes-.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?_-. Preguntó confundida del otro lado de la línea. Sakura sonrió.

-Es una larga historia, cuando nos veamos te platico todo, ¿Vale?-.

-_Está bien. Por cierto, aún es temprano y la noche es joven, vayamos a un antro a las once_-.

-Claro, solo que tengo que comprar algo de ropa ya que la mía no está disponible en estos momentos-. Murmuró con una leve carcajada. Hinata le ofreció que le acompañaba, y se quedaron de ver en la plaza central del lugar.

Después de terminar de hablar con la peli azul terminó de vestirse, y se arregló un poco. En esos momentos Karin iba saliendo del baño, quien ya estaba bañada y arreglada.

Al ver a la peli rosa poniéndose el sweater de Sasuke el cual le quedaba algo grande, alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, pelos de chicle?-. Preguntó mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había.

Sakura tan solo rodó los ojos ante el apodo que siempre usaba cuando le hablaba. –Me quedé de ver con Hinata y las chicas para ir a la playa a comprar algo de ropa para hoy en la noche-. Explicó sin mucha importancia.

-¿A la plaza? ¿A comprar ropa? ¡Vamos!-. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Sakura la miró extrañada mientras seguía sentada en su cama. -¿Pero qué estás esperando, pelos de chicle? ¿Una invitación escrita o qué? Vamos-. La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacía la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Sakura.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Sasori y Sasuke quienes iban saliendo de su habitación, la cual quedaba frente a la suya. Tanto el azabache como el peli rojo miraron extrañados la situación, pues no siempre se veía a Karin y Sakura juntas sin estar discutiendo. La peli rosa sonrió ya que la situación se le hacía graciosa.

-¿A dónde van?-. Preguntó por fin Sasori, quien dirigía su mirada a la ojijade.

-A la plaza, ¿Dónde más?-. Habló Karin por parte de Sakura rodando los ojos.

-¿A esta hora?-. Enarcó una ceja el peli negro confundido.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que iremos con Hinata y los demás. Karin y yo iremos a buscar algún vestido para hoy en la noche-. Explicó.

La peli rosa les comentó sobre su plan para la noche, invitándolos también al antro. Ellos aceptaron, pues no se la pasarían encerrados estando en la playa.

Al bajar hacía la sala, se encontraban Temari, Itachi, Suigetsu, Jūgo, Kiba y Deidara. Pues los otros tres que faltaban habían salido sin dar algún detalle más que informándoles que regresarían hasta el día siguiente.

Karin les avisó e invitó a los demás, todos aceptaron, pero no se irían en ese momento con ellos, sino se irían después. Itachi y Temari esperarían la camioneta de Itachi. El único que había aceptado para irse con ellas era el albino. A Karin por supuesto que no le agrado la idea, pero no le quedó de otra más que resignarse ante eso y aguantar sus bromas e insultos como siempre.

Como no tenían carro o algún transporte para irse, tuvieron que irse caminando. Lo bueno era que la plaza del lugar no quedaba muy lejos, solamente se demorarían media hora en llegar o hasta menos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el camino de piedra se podían ver a cinco chicos que caminaban tranquilamente mientras iban platicando. Más bien, el único que iba hablando era Suigetsu; contando algunas de sus historias más fantásticas por las cuales pasó. Todos estaban escuchando, ya que no tenían de otra. Aunque a Sakura le cayó muy bien el albino, ya que era bastante amigable y fácil de llevarse bien.

A la peli rosa le extrañó que Karin estuviera hablando con ella como si fueran las grandes amigas de siempre. No solamente a ella, sino también a Sasuke y Sasori, pues conocían a la peli roja y sabían que no le agradaba la ojijade desde que la había conocido.

Para Sakura todo eso era muy extraño. Sentía que algo no andaba bien con todo aquello. Tal vez no tenía que tomarle importancia y era algo que debía dejar pasar, pero su subconsciente le decía otra cosa. _Joder_. Tenía que divertirse y pensar otras cosas que en puras tonterías. Suspiró levemente para que nadie lo notara.

El aire se sentía fresco, pero no al punto de hacer frío. Como se encontraban en un lugar donde siempre está el calor, el tiempo se sentía bien, ni frío ni caluroso; Perfecto para todos.

Miró hacia los demás. Sasuke caminaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans negro. Llevaba unos tenis _converse _negros, una camisa azul oscuro y una chamarra negra; se veía encantador con esa ropa. Sasori tampoco se quedaba atrás, su cabello rojizo lo hacía ver más sensual cuando el viento los movía; él llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y camisa negra de mangas largas; el albino llevaba unos pantalones de color rojo. Zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra; Karin iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una blusa azul con franjas negras. La blusa tenía dos botones grandes que se abrochaban en la parte del ombligo. Según ella la peli azul tenía un horrible aspecto de la moda.

Karin y Suigetsu iban discutiendo, habían agarrado esa costumbre desde que se habían conocido, hacía menos de un día. Sakura, Sasuke y Sasori estaban hartos de su escándalo que tenían los otros dos. Solo pedían que cerraran su boca por lo menos un minuto.

Tal vez esa sería una larga y acalorada noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Éste fue el capí de la semana, creo que es muy monótono lo que digo siempre jejeje. Bueno, ya saben por favor dejadme un Review. La historia la hago sin fin de Lucro, pero me gustaría saber que piensasn.<em>**

**_ Saludos. Pao-chan (?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿RR? (:_**


	6. Sentimientos a Flote

_**Hola, Hola. Hasta que me aparezco, ¿Verdad? Siento mucho haber tardado demasido, solo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, exámenes por doquier, etc. Lo bueno que me tomé un tiempo para escribir pues...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡SOMOS CANON, CARAY!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Mejor tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí. Cuando me enteré de que éramos canon me puse toda loca y emocionada! Por eso deje de lado mis trabajos, cuadernos y todo eso para escribir éste capí, pero no lo había terminado porque me salieron con más jodidos exámenes, pero aquí me tienen, y conmigo, el 6to capítulo. Ya, los dejo leer y todo... JOJOJO SASUSAKU 3 **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de todo poderoso Masashi-san, quien ya cumplió nuestro SasuSaku. La historia sí me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR VERDADERO<strong>

**.**

***w*w*w***

**.**

**By Paola UchihAruno SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentimientos a Flote.**

**.**

— ¡Sakura, aquí! —llamó Hinata contenta, mientras que con su mano izquierda la cual estaba alzada, saludaba a la peli rosa, quien caminaba tranquilamente junto con los cuatro chicos que tenía a su lado.

La ojijade alzó la mano y se dirigió hacía Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Matsuri que la esperaban sentadas en una enorme fuente que se encontraba ubicada fuera del enorme centro comercial, el cual era un edificio enorme con muchos pisos a su merced. Las palmeras que se encontraban alrededor de la fuente, le hacía ver más playera de lo que ya era, pues tenía el toque que las playas siempre tenían.

Las tres chicas al parecer ya estaban arregladas, pues sus vestidos y maquillajes que llevaban puesto las delataba completamente. Ino llevaba puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color rosa que le llegaba a los muslos. Una cinta negra cruzaba su cintura remarcándola más. Unas zapatillas de aguja rojos acoplaban sus hermosos pies. Su cabellera estaba suelta y una diadema lo adornaba. Su maquillaje era simple, pero le quedaba perfecto con su atuendo; Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido corto color negro floreado, unos zapatos de aguja negros. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado a una coleta baja, haciéndola ver inocente con su leve maquillaje que tenía, sus ojos perla resaltaban con él; Tenten llevaba un short corto café con una blusa verde oscuro de botones, unas sandalias cafés adornaban sus pies. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto sin ningún adorno. Su maquillaje al igual que las demás era muy leve; y por último, Matsuri llevaba una falda negra con rayas blancas que le quedaba hasta debajo de los muslos, una blusa blanca de tirantes holgada por debajo de la cintura. Y unas sandalias negras con adorno de flor. Su maquillaje era muy poco, pues al ser menor no se maquillaje como las demás.

— ¿Lista para comprar la ropa que debes usar esta noche? —preguntó Ino a Sakura, quien asintió con una sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de que la peli rosa no iba sola, miró a los demás, reconociendo inmediatamente a tres pero a uno no —. ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó curiosa la rubia mirando al albino con una ceja en alto.

—Hola, preciosas. Mi nombre es Hōzuki Suigetsu. Y seré su acompañante esta velada. —les guiñó un ojo a las tres mujeres como todo un galante. Tanto Sakura como Karin, Sasori y Sasuke, rodaron los ojos ante sus intentos de conquista del albino, quien tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado y poniendo una pose según el _sensual_.

Ante eso Ino se echó a reír. Sakura sabía que así era su manera de ser, era muy imperativa y no se sonrojaba tan fácilmente al igual que Karin. Su carácter era alegre. Suigetsu la miró ofendido ante eso y se volteó a ver a la peli azul y le guiñó un ojo, ella al instante se sonrojo y el albino sonrió al ver que todavía no había perdido su encanto en las mujeres.

—Sí, sí, bueno. ¿A qué hora comenzamos para poder quitarme ésta ropa de abuelita que tengo? —preguntó Karin para llamar la atención de todos. Ino y Tenten la miraron extrañadas para después voltear a ver a Sakura y con la mirada exigirle una respuesta. Sakura suspiró, debía algunas respuestas que tendría que explicar después.

Sasuke, Sasori y Suigetsu se fueron al lugar donde sería la pequeña fiesta nocturna en la playa mientras ellas iban a escoger el vestuario para Sakura y Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la plaza, la cual no era muy diferente a las que hay en la ciudad. Lo único que les distinguía era que en la plaza donde ahora se encontraban, había más sitios donde vendían trajes de baño para todas las personas, algo lógico ya que estaban cerca de una playa.

A simple vista se podía notar que a la peli roja le encanta ir de compras, pues en su rostro se veía emocionada. Todas las amigas de la peli rosa la miraban extrañadas; Jamás habían compartido una salida con ella, es más, jamás le habían hablado desde que la conocían, y ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso; pero era más que obvio que nunca se cayeron bien.

Entraron a una tienda donde vendían vestidos para ocasiones como fiestas en la playa y todo ese tipo de cosas, las cuales ellas buscaban y por fin lo habían encontrado.

—Pelos de chicle, ¿Cómo se me ve éste vestido? —la voz de Karin sonó por los probadores. Sakura dejó de mirar los vestidos que tenía en mano para voltear a verla.

La peli roja llevaba un vestido corto color morado, que se ajustaba en la parte baja de su busto, resaltándolos un poco pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. El vestido comenzaba a hacerse suelto desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Le quedaba realmente bien ese vestido, pues resaltaba su figura y delineaba sus curvas.

—Te ves bien. —alagó la peli rosa con una sonrisa hacía la peli roja, quien sonrió altanera con eso. Sakura solo rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

— ¡Sakura! Mira; hemos encontrado algo perfecto para ti. —murmuró Ino, llegando con Hinata hacia ella.

En su mano llevaba una prenda delgada la cuál iba doblada. El color de esta era verde jade oscuro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentados en una mesa un tanto alejada de la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de la música, se encontraba Sasuke, Sasori y Suigetsu. Los tres tenían el ceño fruncido y su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento.

En el lugar donde se encontraban era un bar al aire libre, pues no había un techo fijo; más bien uno convertible que se podía poner en el momento que se quisiera.

—No pensé que fueran unos aburridos de primera —inquirió el albino molesto–. Lo hubiese pensado mejor y me hubiera ido con las chicas a ayudarlas a elegir su ropa o hasta ayudarlas a vestirse. —sus pensamientos no fueron los más inocentes.

Tanto Sasuke como Sasori miraron al chico de forma extraña, ya que el rostro del albino tenía expresión de pervertido

Ya estaban hartos de estar esperando a las chicas. Todos habían quedado de verse ahí desde hace más de una hora. ¿Era cierto que se tardaban años en arreglarse para algo? Pues al parecer así era; ya no había ninguna duda en ello.

Sasori miraba hacia la puerta en busca de _alguien_; ese _alguien_ era Haruno Sakura.

Desde la primera vez que la vio en los pasillos el día que ella había llegado al instituto, algo en ella le fascino. No era su color de cabello o sus hermosos ojos verde jade, era algo que más que le atraía y que sentía que necesitaba estar con ella en cualquier momento del día; era como una gran obsesión verla.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Para su maravillosa suerte su despertador no había sonado, dejándolo dormir más de lo que debía. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de eso y que la profesora le reprendiera. La primera vez que pasaría eso, se dijo. Él, Akasuna no Sasori, jamás se despertaba tarde ni mucho menos llegaba a la hora que no era. Odiaba la impuntualidad. Pero ese día podría ser una excepción. _

_¿Para qué caminar rápido? Si te todas formas no legaría a la primer clase, ya que no lo dejaría pasar la exigente profesora a pesar de saber que él es un excelente alumno._

_Con un paso ni muy rápido ni muy lento, comenzó a andar por los pasillos; en ellos ya no había nadie. Al parecer todos estaban ya tomando sus clases en sus respectivas aulas._

_Al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, pudo distinguir una silueta frágil parada en frente de una puerta de clase. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue su peculiar color de cabello. Rosa. No lo había visto en otra persona más que en..._

—No, no puede ser ella. Solo es imaginación mía_. _—_pensó. Él solo trataba de convencerse ante aquella idea. La miró tratando de ver sus ojos, esperando que éstos no fueran azules. Sino, sería algo que necesitaba descifrar. Se suponía que _ella_ estaba muerta._

_Cuando la peli rosa volteó levemente la cabeza para mirar hacía los al rededores, notó que sus ojos eran verdes jade y no azules._

_Un suspiró salió de los labios de la chica al mismo tiempo que en los de él. Iba a acercarse a la peli rosa para preguntarle su nombre __—Solo por pura curiosidad—, __ pero ella tocó la puerta y la abrió en ese mismo momento, haciendo que el peli rojo se detuviera. Vio como la chica hablaba con el profesor Kakashi y le daba el permiso para entrar, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. _

_Tal vez compartirían alguna clase, pues ella era nueva y posiblemente tendrían una que otra clase juntos. Esperaba que ese día la volviera a ver. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya era la última hora del día. En toda la mañana no la había visto para nada, y eso que la había buscado en sus clases y hasta en los pasillos; pero no la había encontrado en ningún momento. Era demasiado raro que él quisiera tener las ansias enormes de ver a alguien cuando ni siquiera la conocía. Nunca le había pasado eso… solo había sido una vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

_Suspiró rendido. Al parecer no la volvería a ver ese día._

Que equivocado estaba.

_Una mata rosada se asomó en la puerta del salón. Miró hasta el fondo y comenzó a caminar hasta una banca que se encontraba solitaria. Ella no sabía que una mirada penetrante la seguía con la vista hacia donde ella caminaba. Comenzó a acomodar sus cosas una vez que estuvo sentada en la banca y después sacó un libro comenzando a leerlo._

_Era la oportunidad perfecta para que él se acercara a ella; estaba sola y no había nadie más que la molestara, pues el rubio que había llegado con ella se había salido al saber que su sensei no llegaría esa clase. Se levantó de su lugar y se colocó a un lado de dónde ella estaba._

—_No va a venir el profesor _—_le informó. Eso había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido_—, _así que no te preocupes. _—_aseguró un poco más decidido en sus palabras._

— _¿Eh? _—_ella lo miró interrogante._

_Sus ojos eran preciosos; verde jade. Aunque él había esperado unos azules. _

Joder_, tenía que quitarse eso de la cabeza de una vez. A la chica que tenía en frente no era la que él quería ver… de nuevo._

—_Etto… gracias por la información._

—_Me llamo Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. _—_se presentó finalmente. Su voz sonó seria, pero le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la peli rosa quien se sonrojó un poco._

—_Haruno Sakura _—_dijo ella tímida y cordialmente._

_Comenzaron una leve plática en dónde ella le contaba de dónde era y cosas por el estilo. Sasori pensó que su voz era igual a la de un ángel… su ángel que había perdido hace poco tiempo atrás._

_Rayos, tenía que dejar de compararlas. Era obvio que Sakura no era ella. Jamás lo sería aunque él lo deseara infinidades de veces. Simplemente no podía ser eso. Lo que había pasado así se había quedado y no podía volver a regresar en el tiempo._

_La voz de Ino, aquella rubia fastidiosa que no le agradaba mucho se acercó a ellos saludando a Sakura e invitándola a irse con ella, ya que las clases del día habían terminado._

_Cuando él había hablado, la rubia casi lo desvestía con la mirada, ¿Qué no podía controlarse? Solamente había explicado que el profesor nunca faltaba, y mucho menos era impuntual; y cuando era un poco tarde y aún no había llegado, era porque ya no iba a ir a la clase. Él simplemente la ignoró y seguía mirando a Sakura._

—_Me voy, Sasori __—__le sacó de sus pensamientos y él distraídamente asintió__—,__ un gusto en conocerte._

—_Adiós, Sakura._

_Las dos chicas salieron del salón. Al parecer irían a la cafetería, pues la voz de Ino se escuchó diciéndole eso a la peli rosa, lo cual ella aceptó encantada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_Eh, Sasori —__pronunció su nombre Deidara que estaba sentado al lado de él__—.__ ¿No crees qué estás como que perdido?_

—_Hn __—"contestó" serio, siguiendo mirando al frente como lo hacía antes de que la voz del rubio lo interrumpiera._

_Luego de un rato habían quedado todos de verse en el parque; como ya era de su costumbre estar jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa que les agradara. Habían terminado de jugar un pequeño partido de Fútbol y estaban descansando un poco para después volver a comenzar a jugar de nuevo._

_En una de las bancas del parque, una pequeña mata rosada se asomaba de entre unos arbustos. Ésta estaba sentada mirando a las palomas que al parecer comían migajones que les tiraba una viejita a las aves para que comieran. La chica se veía que estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a las aves ir y venir de un lado a otro, moviendo graciosamente sus cuellos al caminar._

_Sasori aprovechó que todos estaban entretenidos en sus cosas de cada quien y se escabulló hasta la banca donde se encontraba la chica con los ojos cerrados, pues al parecer estaba tratando de descansar, ya que su rostro estaba tranquilo y sereno; sabía que no dormía pues su pie que se movía levemente la delataba ante eso. El peli rojo de acercó lentamente a la ojijade y se puso detrás de ella quedando a la altura de su oreja para después susurrarle lentamente su nombre._

—_Sakura… _

_La peli rosa abrió los ojos sobresaltada, incorporándose rápidamente en el asiento. Al darse cuenta de que era el peli rojo, sus latidos volvieron a ser como los de antes y se tranquilizó un poco._

—_Ah —suspiró—. Hola, Sasori —le saludó más tranquila y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro._

_Él le preguntó de su presencia solitaria en el parque y la peli rosa le dijo que había ido con Yamanaka_

_Al darse cuenta de que unas miradas detrás de ellos los observaban, el peli rojo miró discretamente, no sorprendiéndole de quienes era._

—_Ven, te los presento —dijo él al momento de levantarse de la banca dispuesto a ir hacia sus compañeros._

—_Eh… no, creo que aquí estoy mejor —Sakura sonrió tímidamente. Por lo que vio Sasori ella no quería ir con los demás._

—_Sería muy grosero de mi parte si no te presento._

_La peli rosa suspiró rendida ante eso, pues se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas que les dirigían todos los que se encontraban a unos tantos metros de ellos._

_Pasaron toda la tarde junto a los demás. Algo dentro de él no le gustó cuando los chicos de su pequeño grupo empezaron a alagar a la peli rosa… ¿_Celos_? Pero como rayos iba a ser eso posible, si apenas se había conocido, ni siquiera un día tenían de haberse conocido. Lo que más le angustiaba —si se le podría llamar así a la palabra—, era que Sakura se parecía mucho a _ella_; tenían casi el mismo color de cabello, solo que el de la ojijade era rosa más claro que el de la otra._

_Con el paso de los días y de las semanas se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era idéntica; esa sonrisa que lo había vuelto loco en tan poco tiempo como lo había hecho la de _Naoko_, poco antes de su muerte... _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** Fin Del **__**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—… y entonces fue así como había terminado en el hospital por comer tantas hamburguesas.

No sabía exactamente de que hablaba el albino, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que a ese tarado no se le ocurrían más cosas tontas porque su mente ya estaba tratando de procesar cada una de las idioteces que podía pensar.

Al mirar a Sasuke vio que tenía cara de aburrimiento al igual que él, pero éste escuchaba al albino sin ninguna opción.

Los tres estaban sentados en una mesa con un mantel amarillo y algunas flores. El lugar tenía música muy ambiental y playera; con la cual las personas que se encontraban ahí bailaban animadamente con sus amigos o familiares. Sasuke tenía en su mano derecha recargando su mejilla, su mano estaba acomodada en la mesa, mientras que la otra tenía sosteniendo un vaso con una bebida de color azul. Ya había pasado un gran tiempo y la peli rosa no se había aparecido por ahí aún, ¿Era verdad que las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse? Al parecer sí. Joder. Qué bueno que él había sido hombre y no mujer, no le gustaba tardarse demasiado y hacer esperar a alguien.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a la peli rosa. Le llamaba la atención de sobremanera, algo que jamás había pasado. Por eso estaba un tanto ansioso de que llegará en ese preciso momento para verla.

Posó su mirada hacia una de las mesas un tanto alejada de la suya, dándose cuenta que ahí estaban algunos conocidos de su instituto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a su mejor amigo, corrección: _ex_ mejor amigo. _Naruto_. El rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a la hermana de Hinata que gusta del rubio, pero como el muy cabezota de su amigo era de esperarse, no se ha dado cuenta de lo más obvia que es ella ante eso, pues no hay nadie que no lo supiese.

Por un instante, Naruto hizo contacto visual con Sasuke, y al notar que él lo veía le sonrió levemente, pues para él, la amistad que tenían aún no se había acabado, y jamás se acabará.

El peli negro miró a Sasori rápidamente, quién tenía la mirada perdida mirando al frente. En los últimos meses había estado igual, era extraño por su parte, pues nunca había estado tan perdido como para bajar una que otra materia; lo que lo caracterizaba era eso, sus buenas calificaciones que siempre había tenido.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó entusiasmado desde el otro lado del lugar, Naruto, quién ya se encontraba de pie y caminando directo hacia la entrada.

De la puerta entró Sakura, seguida de Karin, Ino, Matsuri, Hinata y Tenten; las cuales estaban espectaculares, pero la que más resaltaba, al menos para los ojos de él —y los de Sasori—, era la peli rosa, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido largo. De la parte de su busto estaba justo, sacando dos tirantes de en medio. De la cintura estaba un poco más holgado hacia abajo, llegando hasta los talones. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, dejando ver su piel nívea y fina. Su cuello estaba adornado con un collarín plateado. Sus pies iban cubiertos por unas zapatillas verdes al igual que su vestido.

Simplemente perfecta, pensaron lo mismo Sasuke y Sasori mirándola atónitos ante su vestuario. Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares para acercase a ella, pero el rubio ya se les había adelantado y estaba junto a ella saludándola de beso al igual que a las demás. Tan amistoso era que hasta había saludado igual a Karin, quien lo miró extrañado pero correspondió el gesto. No les quedo de otra más que esperar a que terminara de hablar con el rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos platicando con Naruto de tantas cosas que ya ni recuerda cuales eran. El rubio en tan poco tiempo llegó a ser alguien muy especial para ella. Ya hasta se podría decir que lo quería como al hermano que nunca tuvo —y nunca quiso—. Eran muy cercanos, tanto que el rubio le había contado todo sobre él, y la peli rosa sobre ella.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban Sasuke, Sasori, Suigetsu y Karin. La última se había ido con ellos al sentirse incómoda con personas con las cuales no socializaba, ya sea porque no podía o simplemente no quería.

—Hola.

—Sakura. —Enseguida se levantaron, otra vez, Sasori y Sasuke al mismo tiempo para recibir a la peli rosa.

—Te vez… hermosa —murmuró Sasori con una sonrisa. Sasuke tan solo lo miró. Si Sasuke no fuera tan reservado, seguramente él hubiese sido el que le hubiera dicho eso y no el peli rojo como en ese momento.

—Gracias, Sasori. —se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que el peli negro frunciera el ceño levemente.

El peli rojo caballerosamente le ofreció el asiento, ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa sentándose en él. Sasuke suspiró y él también se sentó en su lugar tomando su bebida que ahí tenía.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Karin, ella estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo del azabache mirándolo sonrojada. Sus lentes los tenía en la mano y se acercaba poco a poco hacia él provocativa y sensualmente, posando su mano en el hombro derecho del chico. Sasuke tan solo la miraba sin hacer nada —, ¿Qué tal me veo? —colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndose ver más infantil ante eso. Sakura miraba la escena con algo de recelo. Por más que quería trataba de disimularlo, pero no podía retener aquello que sentía.

—No me interesa. —el pelinegro quitó la mano que la chica tenía en su hombro bruscamente, volteando su rostro ignorando a la peli roja quien bajó la cabeza rendida. La risa del albino no se hizo esperar, comenzando a resonar por donde ellos estaban. La peli roja tan solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero no aguanto más, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, perdiéndose fuera de esta.

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio. Sasuke no hacía ni decía nada. Él, aparentemente, estaba molesto por _algo._ Sakura tan solo lo miró, para después levantarse e ir por el mismo camino donde se había ido la peli roja, dejando solos, otra vez, a los tres chicos.

—Al parecer sigues sin tener tacto con las mujeres. —se burló Sasori, quien tomaba una de sus tantas papas fritas que tenía en su plato.

—Cállate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin comenzó a caminar por las orillas del mar. No se había alejado mucho, ya que el lugar donde estaban no quedaba lejos de la costa. La noche estaba perfecta. Ni mucho frío, ni mucho calor. Exactamente el clima que a ella le gustaba.

Ahora que se daba cuenta era una tonta, una estúpida por haberse fijado en Uchiha Sasuke. Él era un maldito desgraciado que no merecía el amor de nada ni nadie. Merecía quedarse solo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso? Siempre la ignoraba, y cuando no lo hacía la trataba mal. Se sentía una idiota por eso. ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en que alguien la quisiera de verdad? Al parecer jamás, pensó. Algo raro en el Uchiha, era que cuando estaba con Sakura se comportaba extraño. No la trataba mal como a ella; al contrario, la trataba bien como, como si le gustara o algo parecido. Suspiró en señal de derrota. Al parecer jamás lograría conquistar ni enamorar a Sasuke, eso era algo imposible, y mucho más para ella.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. De una persona que posiblemente esperaba.

—Karin… —la peli rosa llegó corriendo hacía la chica. Estaba agitada y posaba sus manos en sus rodillas— Sabes lo difícil que es correr con zapatillas en la arena, ¿Verdad? —preguntó irónicamente para sacar un tema de conversación.

—Pelos de chicle, ¿Qué haces aquí? —a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente.

— ¿Pues a qué más voy a venir aquí, donde está todo solo a tan altas horas de la noche? —Karin se encogió de hombros. La peli rosa suspiró y se sentó en la arena, quitándose sus zapatillas. La peli roja hizo lo mismo, sentándose a lado de la ojijade.

Las dos estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato. Solo miraban las aguas oscuras que se lograban distinguir en esos momentos, lo cual no era mucho.

—Karin, ¿Por qué sigues mucho a Sasuke? —preguntó de repente la peli rosa. Los cabellos de la peli roja taparon sus ojos. Una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que ni yo misma sé? —confesó aún cabizbaja. No era mentira lo que había dicho; ni ella misma sabía el porqué de su gusto hacia el azabache, el cual no la trataba como se merecía. Sakura se mantuvo callada por unos momentos mientras esperaba a que Karin pensara con claridad.

La peli rosa tenía razón, ¿Qué rayos le había visto a ese tipo que era un patán con casi todas las mujeres? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que el Uchiha no le prestaba la mínima atención que ella deseaba? Era hora de cambiar sus gustos a unos mejores, y era obvio que no se trataba por que el Uchiha tuviera mal físico o algo por el estilo, porque eso era lo último que él tendría. Ella quería alguien que la tratase como se lo merecía; tal vez no era la mejor persona, todo lo contrario, era una chica con un muy mal carácter, tal vez hipócrita; pero como todas las personas y seres vivos, tenía sentimientos. Y aunque no lo mostrase le dolía el trato que El azabache le daba. Pero ya era hora de darse su lugar como mujer y dejar de perseguir a un Idiota que no lo merecía para nada.

— ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos eso? —propuso la peli roja, quien ahora tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

A Sakura le sorprendió su cambio tan evidente. ¿Era bipolar o algo así? Eso no importaba en ese momento. La ojijade se levantó de su lugar asintiendo, tendiéndole la mano a la peli roja, ésta la tomó y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta y tomamos un poco para alegrarnos la noche?

—Hn, al parecer te gusta tomar, pelos de chicle —Sakura sonrió forzadamente y con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho. Karin se echó a reír. La peli rosa iba a protestar, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos apresándola fuertemente—. Gracias, Sakura —dijo sinceramente. La ojijade correspondió el abrazo.

—Para eso están las compañeras, ¿No es así, Zanahoria-chan? —tanto Sakura como Karin comenzaron a reír. Después de tanto tiempo de disputas sin sentido, apodos y groserías, las dos habían comenzado a sentir un fuerte lazo de compañerismo, aunque no lo quisieran admitir ninguna de las dos—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos o se preocuparan por nosotras. —Karin asintió.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la barra de bebidas se encontraba sentado un rubio con cara de completo aburrimiento, mirando hacia la nada como si fuera lo más importante de toda su vida. Una hora atrás había visto salir a Sakura, persiguiendo a Karin hacia quien sabe dónde. Todos sus amigos estaban bailando una que otra canción que sonaba en el lugar, así que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, fijándose si no había nadie con el que pudiese platicar o al menos pasar el rato. Sus ojos azul cielo se fijaron en una silueta delgada y a simple vista delicada. No era nada más ni nada menos que Hyūga Hinata; en esos momentos ella llevaba un precioso vestido corto color negro floreado y ceñido a su cuerpo. Cuando la había visto esa noche por primera vez, le encantó como lucia. Pero ahora que la veía detenidamente, se veía perfecta, única.

Desde ya hacía tiempo atrás, le prestaba más atención, y por ende era mucho más atento con ella; le encantaba esos sonrojos suyos cuando él se acercaba y estaba con ella. Naruto no se podía acercar a ella, porque en ese momento estaba el primo de Hinata, Neji Hyūga hablando con ella. Él sabía, gracias a Tenten ya que ella era su novia del Hyūga, que él era muy celoso con sus primas. Eso no era justo para él, pues nunca se había llevado con Neji.

Al ver que Neji había dejado por fin sola a Hinata sentada en una de las mesas en donde ellos estaban, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba tomando un jugo de frutas. Haciendo como si fuera una coincidencia que se encontraran ellos dos solos, se posó en frente de ella.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo tan solita aquí? —preguntó "_sorprendido" _ viendo a la peli azul.

Cuando la ojiperla alzó la mirada, su rostro se encendió al tenerlo en frente suyo, mirándola fijamente con sus preciosos ojos celestes.

A Naruto le fascino ese precioso tono que tenía la ojiperla en su rostro, más no lo dijo, pues no tenía las suficientes agallas o simplemente era por vergüenza.

—N…Naruto-kun —pronunció aún sonrojada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese cabeza hueca la tuviese así? Ni ella misma lo sabía; pero lo que si sabía es que le encantaba como jamás alguien le gustó—, Neji-niisan fue a buscar a Hanabi. Ya sabes que él es muy celoso con nosotras. —explicó torpemente.

—Cierto, pero aun así eso no impide que tú y yo hablemos, ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan? —le dedicó una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Hinata tan solo enrojeció más sin poder evitarlo.

—S… Si, N…Naruto-kun.

—En ese caso; ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa? Dicen que en estos momentos hay fuegos pirotécnicos por la costa hacia los restaurantes. Y de paso vamos a comer Ramen, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó emocionado.

A Hinata le sorprendió que la invitara a ella. Aunque en días anteriores, el rubio había sido muy atento con ella, haciéndola sentir más feliz que nunca.

—Me encantaría, Naruto-kun —dijo sin vacilar ésta vez en sus palabras.

—En ese caso; ¡A disfrutar, que la noche es más que joven! —tomó a Hinata de la mano y la jaló hacía él, sacándola del lugar directo hacía su próximo destino.

Naruto no sabía exactamente que sentía por la chica, pero le emocionaba y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Se había vuelto más importante que nunca en su vida, y él sabía que jamás la quería dejar ir. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas con Neji por llevársela sin su consentimiento, pero realmente le valía un comino, solo quería estar cerca de ella mucho más que antes.

Por otro lado; Hinata estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pero también estaba emocionada por estar con su rubio preferido. Estaba consciente de que Neji la mataría al día siguiente, pero en esos momentos no le tomaría mucha importancia. Disfrutaría esa noche con el rubio. Los dos llevaban una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en esos momentos, era que él sentía una gran atracción por ella. Ambos estaban unidos por algo más que por la amistad, y eso los llevaría a otra etapa que los dos desarrollarían poco a poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gustó XD? No soy buena con el NaruHina, pero quise meterlos porque también es canon uu/ Okya. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Sasori es un loquillo. Aunque eso no es lo único, se verá más sobre él y Naoko, estará más interesante. **_

_**Me despido. No prometo que el siguiente éste la próximo semana, tal vez una semana y media, ósea el 24 de Noviembre, por esas fechas ya terminará mi semestre y tendré vacaciones xD.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Chao... Chao.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_¿RR? Somos canon. =33_**


End file.
